Not Alone
by historyman17
Summary: AU.What if Zuko never had to leave that Earth Kingdom village? What if in time the villagers themselves started to trust the banished Prince? This is the story of what would happen if Zuko was allowed to stay in that village. Along the way he will meet new friends and old allies as they come together to defend his new home and to find his true destiny. Follows after "Zuko Alone"
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well this is my first fanfic and I have to say hopefully it's not my last. Just to let you readers know that I have written before but never had anyone other than teachers read them so if this story goes well expect more in the future. I just want to see if I can write something that others wouldn't mind to read and further my writing skills.

Also as the saying goes I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender."

"Who...Who are you?" says the fallen earth bender lying in the ruble of the building. The young stranger before him with both of his swords in each hand after twirling them around he boldly states "My name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne!"

After returning his swords in the scabbarded the crowd starts to whisper "prince of the fire nation". From out of this crowd an old man yells out "Liar! I heard of you. You're not a prince, you're an outcast! His own father burned and disowned him!" With that Zuko returned his attention to the fallen earth bender. He reaches out to retrieve the knife he gave to Lee only to have the earth bender coward at his reach. After retrieving the knife he goes to the tower where Lee was tied up only to find that he was already release by his mother Sela. As he stood before them Sela stood in front of Lee and said in a protective way, "Not a step closer." Zuko keels on one knee to give Lee the knife back and says "It's yours, you should have it." Lee looking at the fire bender before him angrily states "No I hate you!" Then Zuko stands to go retrieve his ostrich horse.

While he starts to ride out of the village he has a flash back to the day his mother disappear and the day his father was crowned Fire Lord. As he reach the gates that lead out of town a strange women appeared out of the crowd that stood and watch him leave. She stood in his way so he could not go around. "Wait" cries the strange women in the path. To which Sela who was watching the whole thing to cry out, "Mother what are you doing? He's fire nation get out of the way!" The women looks at her daughter and in the calmest voice said, "No, tell me why he is not welcome here?" One of the villagers shouts out "He's Fire Nation scum!"

"But you didn't know that until he used his fire bending!" Looking around at the other villagers "You all were rooting him on, he was standing up to those soldiers when you just stood there and did nothing. It's like Lu said his own father burned and disowned him, he's a traitor to his own nation. Why is he a threat?" All the villagers were looking at each other trying to find an answer to why the prince was such a threat to their village.

Zuko just stood there wondering why this strange old women is actually standing up for him when it seems the entire village is out to get him. All was quiet until the old women spoke again "Well if none of you can come up with an answer I guess that's that then." She then walks toward the prince and in front of everyone she bow's the way they do in the fire nation and ask the prince, "Will you Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation do us the honor of staying in our town for a short while."

Zuko looking at this women as though she is mad got off his stead and walked toward the old women. While the villagers were looking scared as he got closer to the women. There he stood in front of her bowed and stated "It would be a pleasure for me to stay." And with that the villagers looked around unsure how to feel. Sela and Lee turned their backs and started to head back to their farms and everyone else started to scatter away either back to their homes or to their shops.

Zuko looking around at the villagers leaving "What did I get myself into?" he thought to himself. As he was still thinking the old women tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. "You can stay at my place until things settle down young man." Zuko nodded his head and him and the women started to walk towards her home just outside the village.

After a long silence between the two Zuko spoke up. "I doubt people will be too kindly to a women who is sheltering a fire nation royalty in her home." "We'll talk about that in the morning but until then let's get you inside so you can get a good night rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." And with that she showed him the barn in which he would be staying in. Once she was gone he took in his surroundings and saw before him a small cot with fire place next to it. He started a small fire before laying down on the cot. As he stared at the dancing flickers of the flame he slowly fell to sleep; but not before thinking about what this village is going to do with him.

AN: Well what do you think? "Could it be worse?" Also lines are taken from the episode "Zuko Alone". Reviews are welcomed to help further the story.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well here's chapter 2 let me know how it goes.

As the sun began to rise on the second day Zuko shifted from side to side until he finally felt his inner flame start to rise. As he lifted himself off the cot he had almost forgotten where he was until the events of yesterday came flashing back. As he rose out of the cot he looked over to find a tray of food left for him from the lady. After finishing the rice that was left for him he started heading for the door. He took in what he saw ahead of him, an old beat down house that has seen better days.

After walking around the barn he headed for the house. As he reached the front doors he noticed a note sticking to the door.

"_Zuko went to town for supplies be back by noon, sign Kai p.s. If you want tea there's some jasmine in the pantry." _

"So her names Kai." he thought to himself as he went inside the house. "Actually I could go for some tea" he said to himself. After some time has pass he discovered the tea, then he started a little fire to get it all warmed up and after some time the tea was ready. Pouring himself a cup he headed back outside to see the country side.

Then he took a sip of the tea and just as quickly spat it out. "Should have paid more attention on how to make tea." "I'll say!" Just as he turned around he saw Kai standing there with a cup of his tea.

"For a fire bender you don't know how to heat these things to the right temperature." While shaking his head he said, "I'm not the greatest tea maker in the world but it's a start."

"Well it's a bad start." She says in a sarcastic kind of way. "Well come on I need help unloading the cart, can't let you get too lazy around the house."

After he sighs, "Fine." He follows her to the back to where the cart is and started handing him sacks filled with rice, wheat, and flour. After the cart was unloaded and the sacks stored away they both sat on the porch and look at the surrounding area. It was Zuko that broke the silence.

"I never did thank you for standing up for me yesterday to the village." She looked to over her right side so she can see his face and said, "And you will never have to my young friend." He kept eye contact with her before he asked, "Why did you stand up for me back there?" She took a long breath before answering him.

"When I was a young girl I use to live in a fire nation colony not far from the coast of the Earth kingdom. Even though I was born an earth citizen I was raised as a citizen from the fire nation. Back then I had friends that didn't care whether I was earth or fire, they cared because they look at me as me. Not as my nation. But as the war escalated I move more inland to escape the war and as you can see it is quite peaceful out here." She looks back out to the surrounding area. "Well I'm going to get started on dinner, why don't you go freshen up."

With that she left Zuko alone on the porch to think about her words. Her words brought back memories of the Avatar back on that one night asking if there was no war if they would be friends. At first he thought it was just a distraction to keep him from his goals but upon hearing Kai's childhood and the Avatar's words he started to understand from their point of view. But as quickly as the thought came he quickly banished that thought and went to the barn. After petting his ostrich horse he went to his bag. After sacking everything in the bag out he heard a clink on the ground and when he bent over to pick up he saw the grimacing smile it was giving. He picked it up and started studying the mask that he used on his many "outings". He smiled at the memories he had stealing things for his uncle and himself not too long ago. He was too busy looking at it because he didn't hear the door opening up.

"Well aren't you full of surprises." He quickly turned around to face Kai with a smug look on her face. "Not only are you a banished prince of the Fire Nation but you are also the biggest traitor/thief in both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. A master thief only known as _The Blue Spirit_, well I got to say you're going to be a handful around here." Zuko just stood there with his jaw wide open, not knowing what to fully say. "If you're done gaping your mouth like a fish, dinner is done." With that said she heads out into the night.

The only thing that came to his mind at that moment is "This women is the female version of uncle. They must never meet." Otherwise both of them would end up running his whole life. As he makes his way to the house he hears and explosion and looks to the village. He sees flames flickering in the dark night. Just then he sees a young girl running up the hill to the house

"What happened?" Kai yelled as a women come running up to the house. "Kai! Kai!"

"What is it child spit it out!" She nearly yelled at the scared child. "We're under attack!" she yelled at Kai. "By who?" Kai asked. "Men on komodo rhinos. I lead by a man with this weird Mohawk that can fire bend." Kai looked to Zuko for answers. Zuko eyes looked back towards the village as he stated,

"Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos."

AN: Well time for the first action sequence of the story. Till next time, keep up the reviews.


	3. The Blue Spirit

AN: Well here comes the first fight sequence. Hopefully it will go as I imagine it.

Also I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender", if I did there would be more _Blue Spirit._

"Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos." Zuko stated out loud as he stood there watching the flames get higher. "You know him?" cried the young girl. "I only herd of him and his men, apparently they are the deadliest of the fire nation warriors, but they're quite the musicians from what I heard."

"Well what are you going to do about it?" yelled Kai. Well where Gow or the other soldiers that are here to protect you guys?" Zuko yelled at the girl. "They got scared and ran off to spirits know where." Zuko looked at Kai and the young girl then he started to make his way back to the barn. "What are you doing?" ask the girl. Zuko looked back before pulling out his black clothes and mask.

"They can't know that Prince Zuko is here but that doesn't mean they can see _The Blue Spirit_." With that said he started to suit up for the upcoming fight. After putting on the clothes, his grieves, gloves, and his hood he looked at the mask shortly before putting it on. With that he saddle up on his stead and rode off the village.

Back at the village all hell broke loose as the residence are running all around to find shelter from the invading fire benders. The Yu Yan archer not missing a shot with each deadly arrow whizzing through the air. While the each of the other's focus on the rest of this village. "BURN IT ALL DOWN" yelled Mongke. Just as he said that the bomber threw a couple of bombs into nearby buildings and caused it all to be burned up. Little did the bomber know that there was a lone shadow on the building behind him. Before he noticed the figure jumped down and ran towards the rider and pulled out all the pins in his grenades. "What…oh crap!" he yelled right as he threw all his grenades away from him before they blew. But just when he was looking around he hears a slice, before his saddle flips him upside down and his ride starts running out of town. "One down four to go"

Just as he dealt with the explosive expert he headed to the other side of the village to meet up with the two non-benders. They were in the middle of herding up some prisoners until they were attacked from behind. "Looks like a fine catch of the day boys." "Who said that?" "Look!" shouted the one with the sword pointed at the roof. Just as he said it the Zuko jumped off and onto the back of the rhino. Just as he landed the man with the chain swung behind him to try and hit him off but Zuko back flipped off the animal and onto the other man's ride just to kick him off. With that the one with the chain got off and started swinging it at Zuko. Just as he released to chain towards him Zuko use his swords to cut the chain midair and left the man defenseless. He started to run away from the village just as the rider with the sword came at him. Each swing was blocked by each of his own swords, until one of them was knocked out of Zuko's hand. Each was down to one sword but the rider was tiring out which gave Zuko the upper hand. With one swing he blocked the sword but raised his fist to punch the rider in the face. When his fist came in contact with his jaw he let loose a small flame which knocked the man out. Zuko faced the people who were afraid of the mask he wore and yelled at them "Get out of here."

With that he heard an arrow piercing through the air towards him. Just as it was about to make contact he chopped the arrow right out of the air before sending a fire bolt right at the archer and it struck right through the bow and severed the string. Before he could do anything Zuko was already there the knock him out. "One to go" he told himself and with that he headed back the village square where he saw Mongke holding on to Sela and Lee. "Well if it isn't the Blue Spirit. This just makes things more interesting." As Zuko takes a step forward Mongke summons fire to his hands and holds it in front of Sela. "One more step and I'll burn this pretty face to a crisp." Zuko looked the man down before returning his dual duos back to his scabbard. "That's what I thought." Just then Zuko punched his arm forward creating a bolt of fire that whizzed past Sela and Lee and struck the man in the face releasing both of them. With them free Zuko sprinted full speed with his swords right at the Mongke. He shot flame after flame at him but each one was sliced out of the air with each of Zuko's swords. Right when Zuko reached him he flipped over his head and before Mongke could turn Zuko sliced his back with both of his swords. As that Mongke fell to his knees breathing heavily, looks towards Zuko and with his last breath says, "Bastard." He fell down dead at Zuko's feet.

Then all of the villagers came and surround The Blue Spirit. Zuko looking around nervously before the town's people broke out in cheers for him chanting "Blue Spirit". Just then Kai and the young girl came out to join the celebration. Kai approach Zuko and removed his mask. All of a sudden the people drew quiet. Zuko was expecting them to attack but then Lu the old man who told him out stood in front of him and bowed, then one by one the rest of the town bowed before Zuko. They rose and started hugging him, patting him on the back and all Zuko could think of was how yesterday they wanted him out of their village and now they were treating him like he was one of the family; truth be told he liked the feeling. It was then did Zuko finally feel like he found a place to belong.

AN: Well how was it, the fight scene wasn't too bad was it. If it was just let me know and I'll work on it for future chapters. Thanks for reading so far and the reviews.


	4. An old friend

**AN: Well here's chapter 4 for you guys.**

Three days has pass since the rough rhinos were in the village as the sun rose on that day Zuko made his way from his makeshift bed in the watch tower looking out on the village. He took in what has transpire over his time here. Not only did the people start talking to him but actually started to trust him. As he climbed out of the tower to begin his morning walk around to town he notices four men in earth kingdom armor walk up to him.

"Well I was wondering when you cowards would come out from hiding under the rocks." Zuko said as he was looking out over the horizon. Gow and the other soldiers bow their heads and remained silent for a few minutes until Gow spoke up, "We are sorry for not being able to fulfill our duties to the village and to the Earth Kingdom." Looking back out towards the sun "You should not be apologizing to me but to the people of this village. What would you suppose would have happen if I wasn't here to help the people that wanted my head on a silver platter?" he stated.

Gow looked away before saying, "Most likely the village would be burned to the ground." Zuko looks him straight in the eyes. "In time they will forgive you like they did me. But know this one more slip up and they most likely will throw you out. Got it!" Gow and his men place their right arms over their chest a proudly state, "Yes Lord Zuko."

Zuko looks over the men now under his command. "Well we better get started then. As long as you do what I say you'll be fine. Which is why from now on you four will take the day watch, I'll take the night. Alright?" he looked to Gow. "Of course my Lord." With that him and the other's went to walk the village.

"I could get use to this." he thought to himself. On that thought he started heading back to Kai's house. Along the way he noticed a lot of young women looking at him and whispering things he couldn't hear. By the time he reached the home he was so confused that he didn't notice Kai when he entered the home. "What's with the face there kid?" she asked.

"For some reason a lot of girls are looking at me funny and whispering that I can't hear." She looks at him in a funny way that get's him even more confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked her. "You really are clueless when it comes to women aren't you?"

"That's it this women is officially the female version of uncle." he thought to himself. "Get use to it kid, girls love the hero." Zuko shakes his head, "I'm no hero." Kai walked back over to the kitchen, "That's not what the people say around here." "Let them think what they want to think then." Zuko turns to leave, "I'm going to try and get some sleep before my watch." "Alright sleep well young man."

A few hours pass before the sun went down. After a few hours in his watch tower he started to get a little restless. Luckily he had a nice batch of tea to drink for the duration of the night. With each sip he savored to flavor more and more. Mid sip did the thought finally occurred to him, "I'm turning into uncle." he told himself out loud before starting to laugh. Just then he notice a figure in black roaming through to front of some stores. Zuko looked over to the disturbance, "First catch of the night." he told himself as he put on his mask. He leapt from the tower to the ground without a scratch on him. He ran towards to store, when he got there he whistle to get the guy attention.

"A little late for shopping isn't it?" Zuko asked. The figure just stood there waiting until he threw a fire wave at Zuko which he used his sword to cut apart. "Fire bender huh? This should be fun." The man threw fire after fire at him but it was no good. Using his own fire he pushed the man into a fruit stand. The unknown man lay on the ground defeated. "Well lets see what's under the mask." as he started to remove the mask that covers his face his eyes grew wide open under his own mask as he look s at the man before him. A older man with grey hair and sideburns and an old friend to Zuko.

"Jee?"

**AN: Cliffhanger. Let me know how's it going so far.**


	5. The Crew

**AN: Well here's the next chapter enjoy.**

**I do not own "Avatar: the Last Airbender"**

"Jee?"

Zuko looked down at the man that was once his second in command, and all the memories he had on the ship came flooding back to his memory. As he tried to move forward all Jee could do is crawl away screaming, "Get away from me, you spirit of the night!" he threw fire ball after fireball to stop Zuko from coming forward but each attack was blocked.

"Jee stop it! It's me!" with that said Zuko removed his mask to reveal himself to his old friend. Jee eyes widen as he saw the large scar that cover half of his face. "Prince Zuko! You're alive?" Zuko looks him in the eyes before answering, "I could say the same for you." With that Jee fell to his knees before bowing till his forehead.

Zuko grabbed his shoulders before lifting him up. "I'm no longer a prince of the fire nation. We can skip the formalities; old friend." Jee lifted his graze to look back at Zuko. He no longer saw the hateful teenage prince he has served under for the last three years. Instead he saw a much calmer and wiser young man. Zuko looking back at Jee notice how skinny he's gotten since he last saw him before the siege of the north began.

Zuko patted his friend's shoulders and motion him to the watch tower. "Come let's get some food and tea in you." But Jee stood his ground before looking back at the entrance to the village. Zuko saw worry in the old man's eyes and asked, "What is it?" Jee looked back at him before answering. "Is it safe here?" Zuko looks confuse as he thought about what he just said. Jee seems to have sense him wondering what the hell he meant so he decided to elaborate.

"What I mean is, is it safe for me to bring the others?" "What others?" Jee looked back out before answering, "After the siege of the north failed me and some of the other crew members try to get back to the fire nation. But once we got to the nearest port there was a message out saying that everyone that had anything to do with the failed invasion was to be immediately discharge and unwelcomed back into the home land. So some of us decided to head inland to get far away from this war as we could."

Zuko took in all that Jee told him and didn't believe it. How many fought and loss close friends in that siege just to not be welcome back. It disgusted him. "How many came with you?" Jee looked back at the young prince before answering, "Seven including me."

"Who's with you?" Zuko asked.

"Well me, three of your guards, the helmsman, the engineer, and the cook." "Wait the cook survived?" he asked disbelieving. "Yeah we all thought the same thing."

"Well go get them. Tell them that it's safe here." He told him proudly. Jee smiled at his invitation, "At once my prince." As Jee ran to get the rest of his men Zuko couldn't help but smile at the fact that he now have the chance to see some old faces.

An half an hour passed before Jee came back with the rest of the deserters. Zuko greeted each one as they came into the village. He escorted them to the barn in which they all sat down and told stories about what had happen to each of them as they separated at that port.

"So what happen to you Prince Zuko after we left?" asked one of his guards. Zuko took a long sip of tea before answering him. "After you all left I was spending some time in my room when I heard a noise in the control room. Uncle went on a walk earlier so I thought it was him, but when I got there no one was in sight. Then I saw that stupid iguana bird perched on the railing it was then I realize that it was those damn pirates. But right as it happened they blew up the ship. Luckily I had my fire bending to block the initial blast otherwise I would have burned with the rest of the ship." All the men looked at him in shock as to what the prince had to go through without them. With that he continued, "After that uncle went to Zhao to serve as his advisor for the siege; Zhao believing he killed me. So then I rode with the invasion force before I took a life boat to get in the city by myself. Had to sneak in through some underwater tunnels along with some tiger seals." His men looked at him like he was out of his mind, swimming under artic water. "Then when I got into the city I found the Avatar being protected by the water bender. After dealing with her I got the Avatar out of the city into the frozen wasteland, then after wondering around for some time his friends found us and knocked me out. I woke back up in the city, when Zhao killed the moon spirit, I went to deal with Zhao after fighting and defeating him the ocean spirit came and took him, to do whatever the spirits do. Then I and Uncle escape to a colony only to found by my crazy sister Azula. We were declared failures and traitor's to the Fire Nation and to be hunted down until we are captured. So we ran after time I decided it would be best if we separated. And then I ended up here in this town and after time they come to accept me as one of their own."

"That's a crazy story my Lord." Spoke one of the men. All sat quiet until Jee broke the silence, "So will we be accepted here?" Zuko looked over all his men before answering, "If you are willing to serve under my command again and don't cause any harm to these people. I think we can all live in this village together in peace." With that said he stands up, the rest of the men follow suit. Zuko raises his tea to salute his men. With all of them having their cups in the air he toast them.

"Don't worry lads. You're Not Alone."

**AN: Well that's the end of chapter 5. So far from what you the reviewers say and what I've read so far it seems like this story is going quite well, which actually surprised me. But I like to take this time to answer some questions some of **_**you**_** wrote in the comment section.**

**bendergurl123: Kai is around Uncle Iroh's age. If it seems like I wrote her as a teenage girl I'm sorry.**

**KaliAnn: Thanks for letting me know that the battle was a little fast pace, I plan to work on that in the future. As to Why Zuko is bending as **_**The Blue Spirit**_** is because I figure it would be a good sneak attack. They just see a guy who can use his swords and nothing else so I figure it would be a little surprise for them. Also to show the villagers that not all Fire benders are bad.**

**Again Thanks to all who read and review. Until the next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry I haven't uploaded any new chapters in a while. Had to figure out exactly where this story is heading to. But with that said on with show.**

**As always I do not own, "Avatar: The Last Airbender"**

Almost a week has pass since Jee and the other members from Zuko's crew joined up in this village. At first they were weary of more fire nation deserters coming into town but with Zuko's approval they quickly got use to them.

On the other side of town where the farm of Selea and her son Lee live, Zuko was sitting in the shade as Lee finished his sword training. Zuko looking at the kid shook his head with a sigh. "Remember to keep focus on your surroundings, otherwise they can be a great disadvantage." Lee lowers his wooden swords and looks to Zuko, "I am!" he cried out. "_Sure you were_." Zuko looks over to see the sun going down.

"I think we're done for the day kid." Lee looks at the sun, "Okay." On their way back they both see dust clouds heading their way. In the clouds were three of Zuko's men. They came to a stop right before him.

"My Lord." Zuko looks up to the man, "Shu? What's going on?" waiting for an answer. Having trouble catching his breath, "Fire….Nation….supply line." Zuko looking back at him, "How far?" "About ten miles to the west." Zuko crosses his arms to think about what he's just been told.

Looking back to him, "Round up the men. We're going for a raid." With that Shu turned around and started the ride back. Zuko ran to his steed to ride after them. After a few minutes he was back at his barn with the rest of the men. "Alright lads, listen up there is a Fire nation supply caravan about ten miles out. Now I think they can afford to 'loan' us some goods that the town desperately needs." The men look around at each other to see if anyone objects to the plan. "Now we just need something to hide your guys faces so they don't recognize us."

As if on cue Kai casually walks in with a box in her hands. "I figure you might need something for you boys so I found these." Zuko open the box and look inside, with that he started smirking, "Kai, these will do just nicely."

**AN: I know it was a short chapter, and I know I haven't updated in a while but I just been busy with other projects. Hopefully I could get you guys another chapter soon. Again Sorry but thanks for staying tune. Till next time.**


	7. Spirits of the Damned

Ten miles west of the village.

The moon was high in the air when one of the fire nation guards heard a noise. "Did you hear that?" "Probably just another badger toad." The soldier scanned the area. "Well I guess it was nothing." He turned to leave but came face front to the dark blue demonic smiling face. "What …" he mumbled before he was punched in the face. The Blue Spirit turned to take out the other guard but the man ha his spear trained on him.

"Not so tough now are you?" he said mocking him. The Spirit just stood there and then whistle a small tune. From above the trees a dark figure crashes into the last guard. Zuko looked to the figure and all he saw was a bright red demonic mask. "Well that was easy" the figure said.

"Jee no talking." Jee looks back to Zuko. "Right sorry." They both made their way further into the camp. When they reach the outskirts of the camp they both climbed up a tree to get a better view of the area. "Looks simple" Jee whispered to him. "It never is."

With that he whistle sounding all of his men to place. After a few moments he heard another whistle to sound they are ready. Zuko took out his smoke bombs that he took off the rough rhinos and threw them into the camp. After they went off he jumped into the fight alongside his men. Under the cover of the smoke he knocked out three guards while they were still trying to get their bearings. Each of his men held their own against the other fire nation soldiers.

When the smoke finally cleared none of the fire nation soldiers were left standing. Zuko looked to his men, "Only take what we need. These were meant to feed our country men. Let's make sure they get something." With that they only took what was necessary, and ended up taking less than they thought.

When they came back to the village Zuko told his men to hide the supplies. With that said he returned to his barn. After washing off some of the blood on him he returned to his bed and slowly drifted into his sleep.

When the sun rose on the next day Zuko felt more energize than he usually does. While making his way to the village center he was stopped by his scout Shu. "You are not going to believe what we just intercepted." Zuko looking at him with a questioning look, "What?"

"We intercepted a Fire Nation messenger hawk from the camp we just raided and apparently we have a new name." "Let me see that" Zuko took the scroll from his hand and started reading it over and when he came to the end of the scroll all he could do was chuckle at the new nickname the Fire Nation gave him and his men.

"_Spirits of the Damned"_

**AN: Well hopefully that wasn't too confusing to follow. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	8. A new Path

**AN: Well I have some free time let's continue.**

**I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender."**

12 miles southeast of the village there lies an abandon town. Deserted after the mines dried up and raids destroy most of the town. But today it is home to a new battle ground. Between the fire princess and the avatar with his friends. But what's more shocking is the old man assisting them. After cornering Azula against the wall surrounded by a master in each four elements does the old man speak, "Give up your surrounded by a master of each element." The princess looks over to everyone and raises her hands in defeat, "Fine a princess knows when she is beaten." It is then that the old man looks over to see a familiar face among the young group. With him distracted Azula shot out with extreme precision to the old man hitting him in the shoulder.

"No" cried out the young girl in green. With that all of them attacked with their elements save one with the boomerang while Azula uses her fire bending to block all of it and to use as an escape. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the Princess. But the young girl in green didn't care she ran over the old man and try to feel a heartbeat. "Katara you have to heal him!" she yelled. "Toph, are you crazy he's fire nation!" cried the young man with the boomerang. "Sokka he helped us against that crazy girl!" stated the boy with the arrow tattoos. "Aangs right he helped us, and I don't turn my back on anyone who needs help." With that said she moved to the old man and use her healing abilities to fix him. Once the water stop glowing all the old man did was lay there.

"There; he should be fine he's just tired and needs some rest." The young blind girl looks to Katara, "Thanks." There was some silence before Sokka broke it. "Ok Toph how do you know this guy?" he stated. Toph looked in the direction of Sokka before answering, "We had tea, and he gave me good advice." Sokka looked around trying to get a bearing on the perimeter, "Toph this guy been helping Zuko chase and try to capture us since the beginning of our adventure. Speaking of which," looking around some more, "Where is Zuko?" he asked. Everyone went wide eye at the fact that they didn't see Zuko at all. "That's actually a good question Sokka" said Aang. Toph decided to answer that for them, "He told me that his nephew was lost and he was trying to find him."

"Well we have to be on the lookout for him and the others than" said Katara. Then Aang spoke up, "So what should we do with him then?" he asked. Sokka took out his map and scan the area. "Well according to this we're in a town called Tu Zin, and there's a village not too far from here. Only 12 miles west of us."

"So what we drop him off in a village in the earth kingdom and leave him?" asked Katara. "If he got this far on his own then he should be fine" stated Sokka. It was then Toph step in, "  
But he can teach Aang fire bending." Aang looks up, "Well I do need a teacher sooner than later and he did help us."

Sokka looking agitated, "Look can we at least go to the village to resupply and maybe get a room because we've been up for way to long." Katara shakes her head, "I agree a nice real bed would do us great."

Aang looks around to see the sun setting before speaking up, "Alright sounds like a plan." Sokka also looks at the sun set, "If we leave now we could get there just as the sun rises." "Fine with me" says Toph. With that they loaded Iroh and the other supplies and started making their way to the village. While in the air they heard Iroh mumbling about something. Toph with her good hearing spoke what she heard.

"_Destiney is a funny thing."_

**AN: Well I might try and get the next chapter out today but if not till next time. Also quotes taken throughout the series. Please review.**


	9. Den of Spirits

**AN: Well I said I try and get to you guys another chapter today so here it is.**

The moon was starting to lower back to the ground when the gaang made it to the village outer area. The reason for it took longer than expected was because they were still recovering from their lack of sleep from the last few days. They left Appa not too far away with Iroh still in the saddle asleep. They made their way into the village seeing if anything was open. They didn't notice the mask wearing men on the roofs.

"Jee is that the Avatar?" asked Shu. Jee looked real close to the bald kid in front of the group before answer, "I think so." "Well what should we do? Capture him bring him to Zuko, or leave and get Zuko to deal with them." Jee thought long and hard on this. If thy capture him they could return home as hero's and the Prince would regain his throne and honor. Jee looked to Shu, "Gather the rest of the men let's set a trap for them at the center under the tower and remember no fire bending, we need to lay low." Shu nodded before he left to get the rest of the men.

A few minutes pass before they were ready at the village center. When the young teens came walking by. Katara looks around, "Does anyone else feel like we're being watch?" she asked. They came to a stop while Toph use her bending to 'see' if anyone is around but right when she is about to answer a small ball fell in the center of them all. "Smoke bomb!" yelled Sokka. They all dove for cover before it exploded. Aang used his air bending to blow the smoke away, "What was that!" he cried.

But before he could answer they were surrounded by seven men all wearing different color demon masks. Katara looked hard at the mask feeling like he'd seen them before, but was cut off in thought when they attacked. They started by separating them each of them fought two of the masked men besides the lone one Sokka was fighting.

Sokka found himself fighting the lone fighter away from the group. The man came at him with a spear Sokka found it hard to dodge each attack. After a few moments he noticed a weak spot in the man's attack. He fell to his knees to dodge the spear where he used his club to hammer at the man knees. With him down Sokka used his boomerang to knock him out. When he was sure he was out he went to help the rest of his friends.

Toph found it child play when it came to fighting these two. Each attack was easily blocked by her rock pillars, in which she propelled them forward into the attackers and cause them to crash through the buildings around them. "That what's you get when you mess with the _Blind Bandit, _the greatest earth bender in the world!" with that she ran to meet back up with Sokka at the town center.

Katara grabbed some water from the barrels around the town; she used her water whips to disarm the masked men. With them disarm she used the rest of the water to freeze them where the stand. Katara smirked at how good she was getting at her water bending. But was caught off guard when she heard a scream back at the center of the village.

Aang was more or less just dodging each thrust and slash from the sword and spear. He used his air bending to push his attackers into the surrounding buildings destroying them in the process. With all his attackers down he took out his bison whistle and blew into it signaling Appa to come and get them. He meet with Sokka and Toph in the center. "I called Appa he should be here soon. Where's Katara?" he said. But before they could answer they saw five of the fallen men make their way to them.

The mask men were all breathing heavy; struggling to catch their breaths. When one of them turns to the man with the bright red mask and ask, "Can we use our fire now Jee?" Jee looked left and right at his men, "Together." With that they got in their fire bending stance and with all of their might they punch out all they had into one giant fireball right at them.

Toph sensed the attack and immediately brought up a giant earth wall. But the force behind the blast broke through causing a giant explosion which could be heard for miles and scattered the rocks all over into the stands, buildings and knocking out Aang. Before Toph and Sokka could return the attack a giant tidal wave came and swept all of the mask assailants off the ground. When the landed Katara used her bending to freeze them all in one spot. Katara turned back to her friends.

"What happen to Aang?" she yelled. Sokka was the first to answer, "He got knocked out by the blast." Katara looked to see if anyone else was harmed. "We need to get out of here now!" she said to the group. "Let's get him out of here than!" Toph yelled. But when they grabbed Aang and begin to move a wall of fire cut off their exit.

They looked back to see a lone figure on the roof of the watch tower; with the moon at his back causing him to look like a silhouette against the bright moon. Katara looked real hard at the figure with his arms crossed and saw through the darkness his demonic mask. Her heart stopped at the sight of the grinning blue mask.

"_It was The Blue Spirit"_

**AN: I could not figure out how to word the ending paragraph there so hopefully you will enjoy it anyway. Again thanks to the reviewers and readers until next time.**


	10. A reunion of sorts

**AN: This will most likely be the only chapter I post this weekend. I got to do a paper on the movie **_**"Serenity"**_** that's probably will take up most of my time. But enough about my life on with the show.**

It was in the middle of the night when Zuko awoke from his deep slumber, after some time just laying around he decided to get up and head out of the barn and into the kitchen for some late night tea. After it was done he sat down at the table overlooking the country side. Where he heard some creaking in the back he pulled out a second cup and started pouring the unseen guest a cup of tea. It was then that Kai took a seat across from him. "Well you're up late aren't you?" Zuko continued to look on at the night sky, "Couldn't sleep."

Kai took the tea cup and began to drink from it. She took a deep inhale of the tea. "You are getting quite good at making tea young one." Zuko looks back to her, "I suppose so, still not as good as my uncles though." While he was in mid sip, he heard an explosion. With that he ran to the front of the house and saw a giant smoke cloud coming from the town center. Kai ran right behind him to see the smoke. Zuko looking angrily at the smoke, "I said no fire bending!" he said gritting through his teeth. With that he ran back to the barn grabbed his swords and mask.

He ran with full speed to the town center jumping on the first roof he could get to and started to jump roof to roof until he came to outside the town center. He used the heat of his fire to propel himself onto the watchtower. From there he saw what happen to his men attacked by a giant tidal wave. His heart stopped when he saw the familiar blue dress freezing his men to the ground. He was in the middle of processing this until he heard the girl scream, "What happen to Aang?"

'Aang? The Avatar! Of all the villages, in all the earth kingdom, they walk into this one.' He thought to himself as he heard the water tribe boy yelling something back. They were about to leave when he did the only thing he could think to do. He surrounded them with a wall of fire. From on the watchtower he saw them turn to face him. He smirked when he saw the fear in their eyes as they saw the grinning blue demonic mask. With that he jumped off the tower and landed a few feet away from them. "Who is it?" asked Toph. Sokka was the one who answered, "A scary looking demon." "Yeah I'm sure he 'looks' scary" she said waving her hand in her face. "Right. Sorry."

Zuko looked at all of them anticipating the first move. It was Sokka who made the first move. He charged with his club and machete, he swung his weapons with all of his might left and right. Zuko easily dodge each attack. Sokka went in to finish with what he got left and swung high but Zuko ducked and swept kick him off his feet, while in mid-air Zuko punched down hard on his stomach straight to the ground.

From there the ground he stood on began to rumble and from that a giant earth pillar pushed him into the air. When he landed ungracefully on his back, but quickly recovered to fight the small earth girl. "So you're just as light on your toes as twinkletoes huh?" she said sarcastically. 'Twinkletoes?' he thought. She shot boulder after boulder at Zuko but he quickly dodge each one. After the third boulder came at him he finally drew his swords with each boulder that came he sliced them out of the air. When it came time he used the heat to propel himself and landed silently behind her. With that he knocked her off her feet and she landed on her back knocked out cold.

Katara ran from her spot next to Aang to face the masked assailant. She summoned he water whips and began attack him. He was having trouble dodging each of the whips. When he was distracted she grabbed the swords from his hands leaving him defenseless. With that she used all the water she could gather and encase him in an ice pillar. 'Well this feels familiar' he thought. But little did she realize that the sun was rising and when he felt the sun rays hit his face he felt his inner fire burst. And just like the battle in the North Pole came flooding back to him. He shot steam from his body to melt the ice and punched a fireball right at her. With little water left she could barely block it. With her on the ground he stood over her, "I figure you would learn by now that you rise with the moon," her eyes widen at what he was beginning to say, "and I rise with the sun." She looked in shock as he brought his hands to his mask and untied the strings holding the mask in place. As it fell so did her stomach. "Zuko!" she screamed. She saw him move his hand and shut her eyes expecting to feel the heat of his flame finishing her off. But the heat never came she opened her eyes to see him holding out his hand.

She hesitated but took it none the less. After standing her up she gave him a questioning look. Zuko was the one who broke the silence, "You should probably check your brother and friends." She ran to Aang and found he was still unconscious. "Why are you here?" she asked him. "No reason," was the only thing he said. With that a giant shadow encase the two as they looked up to see the giant flying bison coming right at them. It landed feet away from Zuko and looked ready to charge, but was stopped by a familiar old voice, "Calm yourself there big one." From the saddle the old man rose up to see all but two people knocked out. But what caught his eyes was the boy with the scar across his face. He cried out, "Zuko?" Zuko looked back to see his uncle on the Avatar's flying bison. He wanted to say a lot to him but the only thing that came out was, "Uncle?"

**AN: Well that's all I got for now. Hopefully I can get to more later, but I highly doubt it. Also I was wondering if I should introduce a romance at any point. Let me know in the comments. Again thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	11. A new Challange

**AN: I'm back boys and girl's so let's get this story back on the road.**

"Uncle?" he asked yet again still to confuse to figure out how the old man came to be with the Avatar. Iroh made his way of the sky bison and to his nephew, stopping only a foot away. Both men stare at each other before Iroh grabbed Zuko by the shirt and brought him in for a big hug. Zuko started hugging the man back before he finally answered, "What took you so long?" Iroh released Zuko to give him a question look. "You knew I was following you?" he asked disbelieving his ears. Zuko shook his head, "I know you would never give up on me, so I figured you would be following from afar and see how I was doing on my own." Iroh gave him a big smile, "I always knew you were capable of surviving on your own nephew, but seeing you now knowing who you truly are makes my old heart sing for joy."

From the background they heard a coughing noise. Both men look to see a forgotten Katara with her arms crossed looking between the two with an agitated look on her face. Just then they heard the moans of all the fallen warriors on the ground. The first to awake was Aang, shortly followed by Toph, Sokka and the still frozen 'spirits'. Aang started rubbing his eyes, "What happened?" Sokka stood rubbing his head, "I had the weirdest dream that we were fighting a scary blue face demon." Toph stood next to him, "Snoozles that really happened." Sokka looked to see his sister standing next to Iroh but barley recognize the man standing next to them until he saw the giant scar engross on the left side of his face. Sokka immediately began to panic. "Katara look out its Zuko!" he cried.

Zuko looked to Sokka before shaking his head, "Calm down kid." Sokka face went red with anger, "KID!" Before anything happen most of the town's people came out to see what the commotion was. Lu was the first to speak up, "What in the name of the earth king is going on here?" he ask the new comers. Zuko looked to the old man before answering, "Don't worry Lu, I'm handling it."

Sokka looked even more confused by the fact that not only did the old man know who Zuko was but seemed to treat him like anyone else. "Wait you know this guys a fire bender right?" All the towns people looked to the screaming young man before one of them answer for the group. "So?" was all they said. Sokka began shaking his head even more, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO? THEY'RE THE ENEMY" he yelled at the top of his voice. It was then that Kai came out to see what the trouble was. "Correction 'was' the enemy. Now Zuko and his men are the protectors of this town against the fire nation."

The group looked curiously around to find that some of the villagers were already seeing to the help of the frozen men. Then back to Zuko who was offered a cup of tea to cool his nerves. Iroh immediately smelt the tea, "Jasmine?" Kai look to the old general before answering, "I guess you're the boy's uncle. He said you make the best tea he's ever had." Iroh looks back to his nephew who tried to hide his smile with the cup, "He said that?" She nodded, "Even been making his own tea and I have to say it's getting pretty good." Again he looks disbelieving at his nephew, "I always knew you had it in you." Before Zuko could answer Jee came up, "General Iroh?" Iroh looked back, "Lt. Jee your alive?" Jee shook his head, "Me and some of the others." He pointed behind him back to the men. "Is that the cook?" The cook shakes his head, "Why is everyone surprise that I'm alive."

Before any more questions can be ask they heard a group of coughing going on in the background everyone looks to see Toph standing there, "We're still here." Zuko looked back the group of young warriors, "Right. Kai let's get them settled in the barn give them some rest before dinner." Kai did a small bow before leaving. Zuko looked back to the group, "I suggest getting rest now because tomorrow you'll be helping fix the damages that you caused." Katara was the first to answer, "HEY. We didn't start this your fire benders did." Zuko looked her in the eye before answering, "That is why they will be helping you fix everything starting with the watchtower." Sokka walked over to the watch tower and knocked on it, "See it's still standing" with that the tower started leaning to the right before falling down. "The Universe just hates me doesn't it?" There was a silence before the blind girl answered, "Can you blame it."

After a few hours alone in the barn the gaang was talking about what they should do. "I say we leave as soon as night falls" suggested Sokka. "We did kind of destroyed their town it would be the thing to do" Aang propose. "And spend a night in a town filled with fire benders being led by the same arrogant prince that's been chasing us for the past few months. Are you crazy?" Katara placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, "It is the least we could do for them. Plus we can use this as an opportunity to see why Zuko and the others are here; maybe find out if this town is being threatened by them or something." Sokka shook his head in agreement. He went to his side of the barn to lay down, Toph went to look for the old man, leaving Katara and Aang alone. Katara looked to Aang, "Aang are you all right? You haven't said anything since this morning." Aang just stared into the fire before answering, "I don't know what to think. I mean here's a village that seems to look up to these people as hero's even though they know who they are and what they done and yet they are accepting of them." Katara looked back to the fire, "Isn't that a good thing though?" she asked. "Yeah it's a good thing but seeing how it's Zuko… I don't know. By the looks of it he's the main hero of this town." Katara placed a hand on his shoulder, "Get some rest Aang." "Ok." Aang went to go see Appa when Katara went outside and saw Zuko feeding his ostrich horse. She started heading his way.

Zuko was still feeding when he heard the foot steps behind him. "I was wondering when one of you would come over and start asking questions." He turned to see the water bender standing five feet from him. She looked him in the eye before answering, "I don't know what you're doing here or what you're doing for these people but if I find out you've been harming or threating them in any way, or try and capture Aang then I will end you." Zuko looked stun for a slight moment before he glared back at her. Taking one step forward he looked her dead in her blue eyes before answering, "The day you end me is the day the fire nation wins." He walked around her back to the house leaving the stunned water bender to think over his words. All she could think was, "What happen to him?"

**AN: Well that was a long chapter. But anything for you the readers. Thanks for your support and your reviews. Until next time my friends. Also I started a new story called "The Iliad of Ba Sing Se" so if you're up for the read take a look. Again thanks for the reviews and likes.**


	12. A good start

**AN: Two chapters within two days? What can I say I have some free time for you guys.**

**As always I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'**

Just as the sun rose the next day the fire benders began to wake up to begin the long day of fixing up all the damage they cause. Zuko was the first to wake up and heard a low moaning coming from the other side of the barn. He arose to investigate when he saw the ten ton bison laying on its back, when the memory of what happen yesterday came flooding back to his mind. Before he woke the young group of kids he went in for a cup of tea before returning back to the sleeping kids. Wondering how he was supposed to wake them up without being attacked, he started by heading toward the earth tent that held Toph. Right when he was about to knock, the tent bended back into the earth. "Don't worry sparky I'm awake" Toph answered while patting the dirt off her.

'Sparky?' Zuko thought before the earth girl brought his attention back to her. "So we getting going or what?" Zuko looked to the rest of the sleeping group, "Yes, but how do you guys usually get the other ones up?" Toph started to laugh. Zuko was looking back at her, "What so funny?" Toph started to answer, "You are not at all what they described you as." Zuko still confused, "What did they describe me as?" "An angry ponytail jerk bender, prince of the Fire nation." Zuko thought about what they said about him. "Well I don't have the ponytail anymore" he answered. Toph laughed again, "Oh you are way more fun than these guys."

Before Zuko could think he asked, "Are you really blind?" "Yeah I am, I see using my earth bending to feel the vibrations in the earth. Besides it's not like it's all that bad." Zuko took in this information before answer, "I almost lost vision in my left eye. I can still see but barley." Toph continued to look at nothingness, "Why?" Zuko was afraid she ask that but decided to tell the truth. "I'll tell you if you wake the others up." Toph smiled, "Deal but only after you tell me." Zuko looked at the young girl before answering, "Fine." He took a breath before he answered, "I have a scar that covers up most of my left side of my face." Toph looked back to him with interest now, "Can I touch it?"

"What why?" Toph just shrugged her shoulders before answering, "Sounds cool." Zuko thought about it and in his mind thought that he should start getting them to his side so they would leave him alone. He sighed, "Fine." With that Toph ran her hand on his face and felt the rough edges of the scar before pulling away. "Cool" was all she said. "So how you get it?" Zuko decided that this has gone on too far, "That my young friend is a tale for another time. Now let's wake the others." Toph looked a little disappointed before answering, "Fine, I'll wake them up." She stretch out her hands and the earth itself began to rumble before a giant earth pillar launched Sokka in the air. After a few seconds he landed. "What was that for?"

"Time to wake up." Zuko answered. "But the sun isn't even up yet," Aang complained. "We rise with the sun, for the next few days so do you" he answered. He turned to the house to get more tea with the gaang in turn coming for breakfast. As each of them began to argue about what to eat all Zuko could think was 'This is going to be a long day.'

**AN: Short chapter but hey better than nothing. Anyhow thanks for the reviews. Till next time.**


	13. Life in the Village

**AN: Well let's see what kind of trouble we get into today. **

After a rather 'long' breakfast Zuko finally manage to get the gaang to the village center where the rest of his men were waiting for Zuko. Zuko gathered them all around, "Alright let's get started then," pointing at Jee "Jee, take the men and the watertribe boy to get some lumber to fix the roof and the tower." Zuko looked back at the gaang, "Toph, you and the Avatar come with me. I need some earth benders to help make a defensive perimeter." Aang stepped forward, "Umm… I can't earth bend yet." Zuko looked to Toph and then back to him, "Well todays a good day to learn." Zuko turned to walk away before he heard Katara speak up, "What about me?" Zuko turned to look at her and brought his hand to his chin as he thought about what Katara could do.

"Oh, I know go the end of the row of houses to your right. Ask for the Lei's, their daughter is sick and could use some healing. Tell them I sent you." Katara looked frustrated, "How come I have to go heal when everyone else has a job." Zuko looked at her before he smirked, "No offense but it doesn't look like you can handle a hammer and nails." Katara went red in the face when Sokka started to laugh before he spoke up, "He has a point Katara; you're not very good with manual labor." Katara just turned around and started heading towards the house she was directed to.

"Is she always this difficult?" Zuko asked. "You have no idea" responded Toph.

_At the lumber yard._

When the men grabbed the wood that was need to finish construction they started heading back to the village center. But Sokka decided to hang back to ask the surrounding people about the fire benders. He came up to an old couple having tea on their porch. "Hi, excuse me but do you mind if I ask you some questions?" The old man answered, "Why of course here take a seat." Sokka sat down then started to ask questions, "Sooo… what do you guys think of the fire benders being here?" "Nothing to really complain about." Sokka looked pretty shocked, "Come on there has to be something bad they did, burn down a building, destroyed the crops, anything?" The old women answered next, "Nope that prince of theirs is quite the gentlemen and a worthy leader for them all." Sokka decided to give up and head back to fix the roofs before the others became specious about his whereabouts.

_At Lei's residence._

Katara went to the house that Zuko pointed out and walked up to the door to knock. A young women open the door, "Yes can I help you?" she asked. Katara answered, "Yes hi I'm Katara; Zuko said that you needed a healer." The women brightly smiled, "Oh my yes. Please come in" Katara entered, "This way." Katara followed her to her child room and in the center was a young girl no more than six years old. "By the way I'm Min." Katara bowed, "Nice to meet you. Could you get me some water?" with that Min went and brought a bucket of water. Katara then gloved her hand in water to begin healing the child. As the water started to glow blue Katara turned to Min, "Did she drink or eat anything funny that may have caused her to get sick?" Min shook her head, "Not that I can think of." After a few minutes the glowing stopped and the girl began to wake up. "Mommy?" Min started to give her a hug, "Lo you're alright." Min turned to Katara, "Thank you." Katara nodded her head before Lo spoke up, "Who are you?" "This is Katara. She's a friend of Zuko." Katara almost cringed at being called Zuko's 'friend' until Lo spoke up, "Oh really" she got up and went to the small desk in the corner and came back holding a piece of parchment. "Next time you see him will you give him this?" she handed Katara the rolled up scroll. "Sure" and with that she got up and headed for the door. When she was half a block away curiosity got the best of her and she unrolled the scroll. What she saw surprise her, it was a hand drawn picture of what she thinks is Zuko wearing his mask on top of the watchtower. She thought it was adorable and decided to roll it back up and to head back to the center to see if she could help.

_Outside the village._

Zuko took the two youngest of the group outside of the town so that Toph could help build defensives and to teach Aang how to earth bend. When they arrived Zuko saw Gow already starting to build the wall. "Gow!" Zuko yelled to get his attention. Gow turned around to see the three standing there. "Good morning my Lord, what have you brought me?" "Another earth bender and the Avatar who needs to learn." Gow bowed before both of them, "It is an honor to meet you Avatar." Aang bowed back. With that Toph started to help Gow to build a wall around the city to build defensive along the way she was teaching Aang how to earth bend. Zuko stood back and watch the two teens bicker back and forth about how to earth bend because Aang was having trouble figuring it out. After an hour (which surprised both Zuko and Gow) the wall was completed. Gow went back into town while Zuko stayed and watch the Avatar earth bend. Toph told him to take five while she went off to do whatever Toph does.

There sat the banished prince and the Avatar. Both sat in silence which Zuko was enjoying but Aang was obviously finding awkward. So he spoke up, "So why are you here?" Zuko shrugged his shoulders and answered, "This place is different than other places I've been. While at first they didn't accept me, after time they came to see that not all fire benders are evil." Aang nodded his head, "Yeah we met some renegade fire benders a couple of months ago." Zuko looked back at him, "So you met Jong Jong eh." Aang looked at him wide eye, "You know him?" Zuko nodded, "Of course I know him he was a high ranking military officer for the fire nation. Also the first deserter who defined my father." Zuko began to chuckle, "I'll have to thank him for that." Aang looked back at the sky, "You guys really don't get along do you." At that Zuko full out laugh, "That's an understatement. He always favor my sister over me." "Yeah we met your sister, a couple of days ago. Has she always been this crazy?" Zuko looked back at the young monk, "You have no idea." Both of them are looking at the sky for a short while until Zuko spoke up, "Almost noon, why don't you go find your friends and get some lunch." With that Aang stood up and started making his way to the village center. He was a good ten feet away when Zuko shouted after him. "And to answer your question... Yes I think we could have been friends." Aang smiled brightly and started heading back to the town center. Zuko remained there with his thoughts, 'Maybe today will be a good day after all.'

**AN: Alright another chapter for you guys hope you've enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews and the support. Until next time my fellow readers.**


	14. A Misunderstanding

**AN: Well another lovely day to write for you folks. Anyone see the Oscars or watch 'The Walking Dead'? Well either way let's get the show on the road.**

* * *

Aang ran to the town center only to find that all of the others minus Toph were already there eating some rice. He walked over to his friends and sat next to Katara. "So did you guys figure anything out about this town?" he ask his small group. Sokka was the first to answer, "I can't figure it out. I've asked all around the village and they all say the same thing, 'Zuko is the best, and he can do no wrong.' There has to be something here." Katara started shaking her head, "From what I've gather he's kind to the people. I mean look at what this little girl drew for Zuko." She takes out the scroll and show's it to them before she continued, "Also he's protected this village from a raid a few weeks ago, single handedly."

"_Sure he did" _Sokka stated while rolling his eyes. From behind them came Toph who earth bent a seat for her. Sokka looked at the girl, "Where've you been?"

Toph held out her hand as if looking for dirt in her nails before answering, "Recon." They sat there in silence until Aang spoke up, "And?" Toph sat few moments longer before answering. "There is nothing wrong here. Everyone is telling the truth and the fact is that they all adore Zuko." They all wait for her to continue, "Everyone I've ask said he's strong, brave and according to some of the local girls 'as handsome as they come.'" Toph using air quotes for the later of the sentence.

Sokka began shaking his head, "No I refuse to believe that Zuko, son of the Fire Lord, and the biggest jerk we've ever met is this town's hero." Sokka was too busy in his rant that he didn't notice his friends telling him to stop and them using their hands to cut the chatter. "Honestly how these people are easily swayed and how stupid do they have to be not to see that these people are… EVIL!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

"Are we now?" Sokka felt a deep shiver go down his spine as he pray to every spirit he could think of that it wasn't Zuko behind him. Unfortunately the spirits were never that kind to Sokka. He turned slowly to the scarred prince who has a deep scowl on his face. Sokka nervously answered, "What no… I was talking about… other things." Zuko remained unconvinced. He stood there in silence until he broke it, "Well those are fighting words. And there's only one way to settle this." Sokka gulped, "How?"

_Ten minutes later._

"He's not serious is he?" Katara ask as she looks from the side lines. She sees Sokka on one side and a ten year old kid on the other. Zuko stands in front of Lee with a wooden sword. "This is one of the final steps you must take to become a master of the blade," he said with pride toward his student. Sokka stands on the other side with his wooden sword and yells out, "Is this the best you can do? Send a child to fight me." Zuko looked over his shoulder than back to Lee. "Lee." Lee looks up, "Yes?" Zuko smiles at him, "No mercy." Lee smiles and takes a bow to his master.

Zuko stands to the side and waves his hand to commence the battle. Sokka rushed at Lee swinging left and right. Lee calmly blocked each one as easily as can be. Sokka was using too much of his energy to fast and couldn't keep up anymore. Lee saw his opportunity and went for it; striking his expose arms left and right, Sokka being too slow to block. With that Sokka used what strength he had left and started swinging hard pushing Lee into the corner of the ring.

"Give up kid you can't win," Sokka said boastfully. Little did he know he was standing on top of rope connected to the pulley system of weights. Lee smiled, "It's like Zuko always told me… mind your surroundings!" With that he use his sword to knock the counter weight off dragging the rope and Sokka up onto the building. He ended up hanging upside down.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Zuko and the other's walked up to the upside down Sokka. Lee turned to his master and bowed, with Zuko bowing right back. Gow stepped up and lifted Lee on his shoulders as him and the rest of the fire benders were cheering the kid on as they walk back to the center of town. Leaving Zuko and the rest of the gaang. Zuko looked up to the upside down Sokka, "See this is why you need to control your mouth from time to time." Sokka gave him a dirty look. "Just get me down from here."

Katara moved to help her brother but Zuko stuck his arm in front of her, "Leave him to think over what just happen." Katara looked back to her brother than shrugged her shoulders before heading back. "Wait you guys can't leave me!" Sokka yelled at the top of his voice. The rest were already heading back leaving just Sokka and Zuko.

Zuko glared back at him, "Now listen here 'warrior' you will never call my men evil, and most importantly you will leave the people of this village alone. They suffer enough because of my nation they don't need to be reminded of it." Zuko turned his back to him, "I'm going to leave you here to think on what happen a few moments ago. Maybe in that time you will see that not all of us are evil." Zuko begins walking away whispering to himself, "Or that I'm not the son my father wanted me to be."

* * *

**AN: Well there's the next instalment for you guys. Just want to let you know there will probably be multiple chapters coming out Thursday and Friday just to give you guys a heads up. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Until next time my fellow readers.**


	15. A little tea

**AN: Well no school so expect a long chapter or many short ones. All depends. With that on with the show.**

* * *

The beams of the sun came shining down on the still sleeping Iroh. He grumbled as he felt the fire within him begin to heat up. As he rose from his makeshift bed he smelt the warm relaxing smell of Jasmin brewing not too far from him. As he made his way to the tea he couldn't help but notice the bandage around his left shoulder was changed. Also what had his curiosity was the fact that it was surprisingly quiet in this home. He made his way into the kitchen to find Kai already pouring the tea into the cup for him.

"Well it's about time you wake up." Iroh took the cup from her, "An old man needs his rest. Especially when he took a fire blast to the shoulder blade." Kai began drinking from her own cup before she answered, "So how's the arm?" she asked him. Iroh began rolling his shoulder, "It's fine; the water bender did an excellent job fixing me up." Kai nodded and the two went into small talk about their children and the lives they use to live in the fire nation and in the colonies.

"We're out of tea." Kai looked to Iroh for an answer. Iroh got up, "Please allow me," and headed for the tea kettle and began making his own special brand of tea. After a few minutes the tea was ready and both drank it, Kai in awe of the taste. "Wow this is the best tea I've ever had. I see where you nephew gets it from." Iroh smiled after taking a sip of the tea, "I all my years I've never would have foreseen my nephew making such tea. He really has change hasn't he?" Kai shrugged her shoulders, "He's come a long way."

Iroh nodded, "Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes." Kai laughed, "He also said you were good at speaking 'nonsense' proverbs." Iroh looked at her, "By the way did you change my bandage?" Kai shook her head, "Yes it need to be cleaned." Iroh smiled, "Thank you, it's not every day when I have a beautiful women like yourself change my bandages. Is there anything I could do to repay the kindness you've shown me and my nephew?" Kai took his hand into hers, "I can think of something," she had a smile that yelled mischief, "So tell me is there anything else old fire benders like yourself know how to do? Iroh smiled, "There is no telling what we are capable of."

* * *

_Back in the village_

Zuko was in the middle of drinking some water when a chill ran down his spine and caused him to choke on the water. Jee spoke up, "My prince what is it?" Zuko was still coughing, "I don't know… I felt a great disturbance in the...force." Jee nodded his head and begin to turn around but stopped midway in step when he turned back to face Zuko, "What's '_The Force_'?" he asked him. Zuko open his mouth to reply but stopped and thought about the answer. After a few seconds of thinking he said, "I have no idea."

**AN: Well there's one chapter for today on to the next one. Until next time my fellow readers.**


	16. The Rope

**AN: Well ladies and gentlemen let's get back to the show.**

**I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender"**

* * *

Zuko quickly disregarded what happen a few minutes agoand returned to the work at hand. The buildings were all fix up the only thing left was the tower itself. Each of the men working were about to finish when one of his men called out, "Sir we need some rope to hoist the tower up." Zuko nodded and started to make his way back up to the barn to get some rope. About half way up he slowed down so the person following him can keep up.

"Come to keep me company" he said as he turned around to see Katara walking up a few feet away. When she caught up she replied, "I don't want you alone with our stuff and Appa." Zuko only shrugged, "Fair enough." They got to the entrance of the barn when he started to look for the rope. He found it next to the lemur, he tried to move the animal but it kept hissing at him. Zuko looked around and found some grapes left over from his small breakfast and held it out for the lemur to take. The lemur eyed him before taking the grapes and eating them, with his free hand he petted the lemur behind the ear causing it to purr, and immediately jumped to Zuko's shoulders. "Well aren't you easily swayed." He grabbed the rope and was about to make his way back when he caught Katara looking at him in the door way. She kept looking at him. It was a long silence before Zuko broke it.

"What going to threaten me again?" he said with a small smile across his face. She has a confused look all across her face, "I just don't get it."

"Get what?" he asked. She made her way to him, "Why all of a sudden you're the 'hero' to these people." Zuko gave her a small laugh, "I'll tell you what I told them. I'm no hero." She looked out the widow, "That's not what all the other people in the village say. They say your kind, generous, helpful, and look at what this girl drew for you." She took out the scroll for him to take. He took it and open it to see the contents of the scroll. He smiled at the picture of him in his mask. He handed it back to Katara saying, "Put it in that black box behind you." She looked behind her and open the box to revel several scrolls each with a different picture of the young prince on each of them. Katara was baffled, "And you say you're not the hero. Look at all these."

Again the prince smiled at what she was implying. "Also you changed so much since the last time we saw you" said Katara. Zuko started petting Momo's head before he answered, "Can I tell you something?" he waited for answer which came when she nodded. "I still don't know what I am. To me, my men, my uncle, and to the village I don't know who I am." She stood there waiting for him to continue. "I'm not the evil son of the Fire Lord, I'm not the Prince of the Fire Nation, I'm not '_The Blue Spirit_' leader of the '_Spirits of the Damned_', and I am no one. No matter what I seem to do everything keeps coming back to this fact."

Katara looks confused, "What fact?" Zuko took a deep breath, "That is a tale for another time." He started making his way for the exit, "I think we've left your brother hanging for long enough. Let's go get him."

They both made their way back to the village first heading for the still upside down Sokka. He was in the middle of muttering to himself when he saw the two come to him. Zuko stand in front of him. "Now did we learn a lesson today?" Sokka nodded his head, "I learn that not all fire benders are evil. Now get me down from here." Zuko just stood there, "And?" Sokka took another breath, "And that these people should be left alone about accepting you and your men. Better? Zuko nodded and turned his back to head back to the tower.

Sokka looked shocked, "WAIT. WHERE ARE YOU GOING GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" he screamed out. Zuko kept walking, "Give it a second." Sokka was getting angry, "WHAT DO Y…" but didn't finish due to the fact that the rope snapped dropping him to the ground. Katara began to laugh at her brother. Sokka looked up to his sister before stating in a serious tone, "Not funny."

Zuko just kept walking back to his men wondering what else this day has in store.

* * *

**AN: There you go another chapter to keep you guys entertained. And yes I did use a Star Wars reference in the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews and the support. Until next time my fellow readers.**


	17. Bitter Work

**AN: Three chapters in a day? What can I say I got nothing better to do. Anyway on with the show.**

* * *

Zuko returned to the center to find the men around Aang as he performed some of the air bending techniques. Zuko too was watching as Aang made a little pebble circle in midair between his two hands. He then preceded to Jee, "I got the rope. Let's do this."

Jee then gather all the men and begin to hoist the last of the lumbar to the top of the watch tower. After the last nail been hammer down, the men came down and saw what all their hard work went into. Shu was the first to speak up, "Looks good enough." Everyone agreed and began their way back to their temporary homes. Zuko stayed and look to see what's left. He sees that the Avatar and his friends are still there. He makes his way to them.

"Well that's everything so you're free to leave whenever you see fit." He offers them a small bow before he turns only to see his uncle and Kai heading towards them. Kai was the first to speak up, "Well it's good to see you kids fix what you broke." Sokka answered back, "We didn't do anything." Everyone just ignore him while he went on his rant. Kai spoke up, "Well why don't you young ones spend one more night with us, we're going to have what Iroh calls a music night." Everyone looks confuse save for Zuko who was pinching the bridge of his nose. Iroh broke the silence, "Why don't you all go freshen up and tell the men about what's going on." Iroh looked to Kai and she nodded adding a wink to Iroh in the mix. Zuko back got stiffen again as he felt a shiver down his spine.

Toph looks at Zuko, "What's wrong with you?" she asked him. He shakes his head, "I'm feeling that disturbance coming back." Toph just shrugged as she join her friends making their way back up to the barn. Zuko took a step forward but was stopped by Iroh. "Zuko we need to talk." Zuko nodded and both men went to the outskirt of the village.

* * *

When they reach the outskirt Iroh motion for him to sit, while he took a stick and began to draw in the sand. "Zuko it is only a matter of time before Azula finds us. She's crazy and needs to go down. It's time to resume to your training. Azula was on the lookout for us and to be honest you are not yet ready to face her. But that can be fix. I'm going to teach you how to create lightning." Zuko eyes widen at the fact he was going to learn how to shoot lighting. Iroh continued in his lecture.

"Lightning is a pure expression of fire bending; without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other fire bending is. Some call lighting the 'cold-blooded fire'. It is precise and deadly like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind." Iroh stands up and face the open country side. Zuko joins suit and stands a few feet away.

"There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang, positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few fire benders can separate these energy. This creates an imbalance, the energy wants to restore balance, and in the moment the positive and the negative energy come crashing back together. You provide release and guidance creating lighting."

Iroh begins to move his right arm in a circle counter clockwise, Zuko looks in awe as he sees the sparks of the lighting beginning to form around his fingertips as Iroh continues to move his left arm clockwise to mirror the movement of the right. When he felt the charge up he moved his right index and middle finger to his center and shot out lighting from the tips of his fingers. Zuko looks in awe at what true power looks like. "I ready to try it." Iroh looks back at his nephew, "Remember you do not control it, you are its humble guide. Breath first."

Zuko took in a deep breath and began moving his arms to mirror his uncle. When he felt the charge up he release the pent up energy. Only a small spark comes out. Zuko looks confused, "Ok not what I was expecting." Iroh looks on, "Huh." Zuko looks back at him, "Is that supposed to happen?"

Iroh looks at Zuko, "To be honest I thought nothing was going to happen." Zuko looks even more confuse, "Why?" he asked. Iroh said, "Well the last time I saw you, you had so much inner turmoil that I thought it was going to blow up." Zuko looked shock before Iroh answered, "What I haven't seen you in so long and we didn't get a chance to talk when we were reunited so yeah. But don't worry keep working on it and I'm sure it will become just as strong as the others." Zuko only nodded his head before looking back to where his uncle was standing before. "What did you draw in the sand over there?" Iroh looks back to his drawing, "The next lesson."

They both made their way over to the drawings on the ground. Zuko look to see the symbols of all the nation etched on the ground. Zuko took a seat before it while Iroh began to explain while pointing to each symbol.

"Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy to drive and achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom, also they apparently had pretty good senses of humor." Iroh paused for the joke to kick in but Zuko just sat there. "Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting too many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything."

Zuko spoke up, "Why are you telling me these things?" he asked him. Iroh looks down on him, "It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If you take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others, the other elements, and other the nations will help you become whole." Zuko still confuse asked him, "All this four elements sounds like Avatar work." Iroh rubs his beard, "Yes but what give the Avatar strength can also give you strength. You see the technique I'm about to teach you is one that I learn from studying the water benders."

"What technique?" Zuko asked. Iroh smiled, "How to redirect lightning."

Iroh motions him to stand up. Iroh moves his feet shoulder spaced apart and extending his left arm above his head. Taking his right arm he moves it parallel to the other arm making the pathway down his shoulder to his stomach and out the other arm.

"Water benders deal with the flow of energy. A water bender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponents' energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning. If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a path way from your fingertips, up your arm to your shoulder, then down into your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. Only in my case it is more like a vast ocean." He said while laughing. Zuko just stood there. "From the stomach, you direct it up again, and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart, or the damage could be deadly. It is better to use a physical motion to get a feel for the path ways flow."

Zuko mirrored his uncle movement before coming to the conclusion that he is ready. "I'm ready to try it with real lightning." Iroh looked at his nephew, "What are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous." Zuko looked frustrated, "I thought that was the point. Teaching me how to protect myself from it." Iroh looked worry at Zuko, "Yeah but I'm not going to shoot lighting at you." Iroh began making his way back to the village, "If you are lucky you will never have to use this technique at all."

Zuko sigh and decided to head back with his uncle back to the village. The sun was beginning to set when they returned. Only to find that everyone was already getting set up. Little did the people notice the group of people with instruments coming to the center of the village. Zuko stopped them, "Who are you people?" he ask the lead man.

The lead man with the guitar answered, "Nomads man." Him and his group preceded to the center of the village singing about the weather. Zuko looked baffled by his encounter, "Ok." When out of nowhere he heard Sokka yelled out, "NOT YOU GUYS AGAIN!" Zuko shook his head at the water tribe boy. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

**AN: Wow that was a long chapter, I think that's actually the longest chapter I wrote for this story. But hey anything for you guys. Lines taken from the episode "Bitter Work". Thanks for the support and the reviews. Until next time my fellow readers.**


	18. The Story

**AN: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back. Time to get back to the show.**

* * *

As the sun fell on that day the town came to the impromptu music night that Iroh had planned Zuko was already feeling the effects that usually came with music night on his ship, mostly a throbbing headache. As he looked on the crowd he see his uncle taking the lead with his tsungi horn, being followed by some of his men and their instrument's as well. But what really puzzled him was the nomads playing with them. From what he heard from around the village is that they are completely 'out' of it.

While he was watching the crowd he notice Sokka standing next to him with a giant red mark on his forehead. Zuko turned to him, "What happened to you?" he asked. Sokka looked back to answer, "Don't ask." He then turned to go to the food table. Zuko just stood there shaking his head.

Just then Toph walked over and earth bended a seat for her. "What up Sparky." Zuko still getting use to having a nickname reply, "Why do you keep calling me Sparky?" he asked her. She just shrugged her shoulders turned her head a spat a loogie across into a bucket. Zuko shook his head, "Not very lady like for a Beifong."

Toph began to answer, "I don't…wait how did you know my family name?" she asked him shocked. Zuko shrugged his shoulders, "Not many Earth Kingdom nobles out this way. You don't act or talk like one, but the way you hold yourself said otherwise and from what I heard you've only been traveling with them for a short time, which came to the conclusion that you come from Gaoling and therefore you are a Beifong."

Toph just stood there as she took it all in before answering, "You are awesome. No wonder why the people here like you." With that she got up punched him the arm and made her way to the drinks.

Just as Zuko was about to turn around he found himself facing a group of teenage girls. The front one spoke up, "Zuko would you care to dance?" she ask in a confident manner. Zuko started backing away, "Can't have to go on watch." They all went showed a hint of disappointment before moving on to the rest to dance with.

Just as the music began to die out the children came and surrounded Zuko. Lo was the first to speak up, "Zuko will you tell us a story?" Lee also responded, "Come on tell us a new one." Zuko was looking around for anything that could get him out of this situation when he spot his uncle sitting down just a few feet away. Zuko turned to the children, "You guys want a real good story?" all the kids nodded. "Then go ask my uncle over there he tells the best stories."

All the kids ran to the old man sitting down. Iroh answered, "Well hello children. What can I do for you?" he ask them. Lo spoke up, "Zuko said you can tell the best stories." Iroh nodded his head, "Why yes I can. What would you like to hear?" he asked them. All of them shout in unison, "Adventure!"

Iroh chuckled at the children, "Alright let me see…" he looked around to try and find inspiration for his story when his eyes fall upon his nephew making his way up to his watch tower. "I know just the story." Lee spoke up, "What's it about?" he asked him. "Let me start from the beginning…" Before he started a crowed worked its way over including the gaang.

* * *

_Thousands of years ago before the nations were formed by their elements there was a kingdom in what is now the Fire Nation. There lived the young and honorable Prince of the royal family and heir to the throne. The Prince was a young, kind and generous to all who knew him, unlike his father, the king. The King was a cold-hearted man with no love for anyone except his own interest. The King never paid attention to the young Prince leaving him in the company of his family oldest and wisest advisor. The Prince studied and trained to his very limit to try and gain the attention of the old King but alas nothing he could do could be compared to the Prince's younger sister. The Princess was unkind and ruthless; everything the old King wanted in his children. But the Prince could never truly cross that line into madness. _

_Then on the day of his thirteenth birthday the Prince made his way to an important meeting, but he was not allowed in. After pleading with his advisor he was allowed to accompany him in but to stay silent. Little did the advisor know that in doing so sealed his fate to the crossroads of destiny. _

_During the meeting one of the old generals was briefing about a battle plan that would fully unify their kingdom into one giant nation. His plan was to sacrifice a division so that they could weaken the attack force and deliver the finale blow. The Prince in his rage spoke out, "Sacrificing a group of loyal soldiers like that is an act of betrayal to them and their nation." The King was enrage at his son's outburst and declared him to fight an Angi Kai. The Prince saw this as an opportunity to finally get recognition from his father and accepted the duel._

_On the day of the duel he sat waiting for the signal to start. As he turned to his face his opponent he was face with his father the King. Being the loyal son he is he fell to his knees and beg for forgiveness. The King was not so merciful. He raised his fist and blasted his son, leaving him to bear the mark of dishonor. For his disobedience the Prince was banished from his homeland in search of a mythical prophesy saying, "If it is a myth bring it in a bottle; if it is a man bring him in chains." _

_The Prince was set to go on his own when his family advisor came to accompany him on his quest. As they left the palace the people of his kingdom came and shouted insults at the once loved Prince. Little did they know that the young and kind Prince died that day in the arena and in his place came an angry, arrogant, bashful man. For three years he searched, from the tallest mountain to the lowest valley he searched. Just as the man was losing all hope a beam of light shone in the distance of the ship. That day was the day he'd been waiting for. He traveled to the light. And in doing so came to a village. There he found the man he'd been looking for, as the man came aboard his ship he couldn't help but think of the land he would return to. But with his powers the man escaped._

_The Prince would not allowed himself to give up now that he tasted success. He followed the man and his companions where ever they went. Put his own life and the life of his men at risk just so he could return to his homelands. But they would always escape. _

_Along the way he encountered a high-ranking soldier in the King's army. The man was as cruel and evil as they come. After a disagreement between the soldier and the Prince an Angi Kai was called for. While the soldier was more skilled than the Prince he was over confident which became his biggest mistake. The Prince defeated him but in the end showed mercy; as the Prince turned his back the soldier attacked. Luckily the advisor was there to watch the young Princes back and even in exile the Prince has shown more honor than the soldier. But he had a new enemy to watch out for because the King ordered the soldier to go after the same prize as the Prince._

_In time their paths met again when the soldier took all the Princes men for the future seige of the northern kingdom. but in doing so he also tried to take the life of the Prince; who barely survived the attack. The Prince caught up with the soldier after he killed the northern's king only daughter, and the two battled each other for the last time. After the soldier was defeated for a second time at the hands of the exile Prince, the spirits in their anger came for him and dragged him to the spirit world. The Prince didn't know why but he held out his hand for the man to take and save his life. But the soldier was too proud and his pride wouldn't allow him to be helped by a disgrace like the Prince._

_After the great siege of the northern kingdom the Prince and the advisor was declared failures and traitors to the throne and to be hunted down to the end of their days. That is when the Prince decided to sever all connection's to his old life. _

_There the Prince had to learn to live a different life than that of what he is use to. Still as arrogant as can be he had to resort to stealing to support him and his advisor. But on one night he came to a decision that it would be best if he went on his own. Now the advisor still followed but kept his distance because he was still worried about the young man. But the advisor lost him for a short time before he himself was found by a new group of friends. There they help him find his prince but there was something different about him. _

_The arrogant and harden man was still there but inside he saw something new. Something he hasn't seen since the Prince was a young boy. He was changing into something else._

* * *

Iroh just sat there in silence as the villagers took in the story. Lo was the one that broke the silence, "How does it end?" she asked him. Iroh took a breath, "That young one," he looks to the Avatar and his friends, "has yet to be written."

Aang and his friends turn their heads to see the banished scarred prince alone in the watch tower looking out toward the direction of the Fire Nation wondering if the hero will ever get home.

* * *

**AN: Well that was a long one. That line of "if it is a myth…" was a quote from the movie 'The Ten Commandments'. Well that should hold you guys over for the next few days, thanks for the reviews and the support. Until next time my fellow readers.**


	19. Mothers and a Mask

**AN: I don't know why but I feel great today so great I'm going to give you guys another chapter. So ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls welcome to the next installment of the story. Now on with the Show.**

* * *

As the festivities of the night continued below Zuko's feet he looked to the west. He just stood there envisioning what his home looks like now. Looking down he saw that Iroh had finish the story and the kids where off to bother other adults. Zuko was wondering what story he had told the kids. '_Probably something about tea' _he thought to himself. He then brought his attention back to the sky through the clouds he saw flashes of the moonlight escaping from the shadows. Just as he was pouring himself another cup of tea he heard creaks coming from the ladder behind him. He started to pour another cup for his 'guest'.

"Out of everyone in your group you always seem to be the one that comes and talk to me out of the blue" he said as he turned his head to face Katara standing at the entrance of the watch tower. She just stood there as she began to speak, "I'm sorry for what I said last night." Zuko turned back to scan the horizon, "It's fine. You had every right to say what you did." She took a step forward, "No I didn't. It's just that…" she took a breath before continuing, "you're the son of the Fire Lord, at first I thought spreading war and hatred was in your blood. But seeing what you're doing here, with these people I don't know what to think anymore." Zuko stood there taking in all what she just said. Before he could respond she was talking again.

"It's just that you have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally. The Fire Nation took my mother away from me." At that Zuko turned around and face her.

"I'm sorry. That's something we have in common."

* * *

_Back in the town center_

Iroh, the Avatar and his friends sat there watching the two talk in the tower. "What do you think they're talking about up there?" Sokka asked. Toph started to give a mischief smile, "Maybe they're flirting up there." Sokka eyes widen. "WHAT? K…" Sokka mouth was clamped shut by a couple of rocks. "Calm down there snoozles." Sokka was trying his hardest to try and get the muzzle off him. Iroh began to speak during his struggle, "I'm sure they are just talking. Nothing to worry about."

'_I hope,_' he thought to himself. "Now time for the next song." Iroh made his way back to the stage and began to play a slow melody **(insert uncle's tsungi horn music)**.

* * *

_Watch Tower_

Both Zuko and Katara were looking out over the moon when she broke the silence, "It's just that, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face." Zuko raised his hand to his scar, "My face. I see." Katara looked surprise, "No-No that's not what I meant." Zuko raises his other hand. "It's okay. I always thought this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, doomed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized that I'm free to determine my own destiny." He looks at the mask sitting beside him, "I chose the face I want people to see."

They both went back to silence before Katara spoke up, "So what's with the mask?" she asked him. Zuko picked up the mask and handed it to her. "The mask is base off the 'Dark Water Spirit' character from one of the Fire Nation most popular plays, '_Love Amongst the Dragons_'. My mother's favorite play actually." Katara sat there as he continued the story. "When I was young; me and my family always went to a small island off the coast of the Fire Nation called 'Ember Island'. There we would always see the players perform the play. And let's just say they butchered it every year. Afterword's Azula and I would reenact the final battle between the 'Dark Water Spirit' and the 'Dragon Emperor'. I was always the 'Dark Water Spirit' and lost to her every time."

He starts the laugh, "It's funny that a traitor to the Fire Nation dons the face of its best known villain. There's probably an ancient proverb in there somewhere." Katara began studying the prince from head to toe no longer being able to see the arrogant prince they have come to know. "You're staring at me again" Zuko stated. Katara began to answer, "It's still weird to see you all nice and stuff. I mean you really did change." Zuko looked back at her, "It's the hair isn't it?" he asked her. Katara began to laugh.

Just as soon as she began to laugh she stopped, took one long look at Zuko before speaking up, "Maybe you can be free of it. I have healing abilities." Zuko head snapped back to face her. "What? It's a scar it can't be healed." Katara takes out the special oasis water, "This is water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something very important." She steps closer to Zuko, "I don't if it would work but..." she puts her hand on Zuko scar as he closes his eyes.

Zuko takes her hand off his scar while opening his eyes before answering, "As much as I would like to be rid of this mark; I cannot in all that is good in me let you waste that power on me." Katara was about to speak but Zuko stopped her. "While it is both noble and honorable for you to help an enemy I can't accept. Just because I'm free of my mark on the outside doesn't mean I can be free of it on the inside." Zuko begins to lower her hand down, "Besides what if something happen to Aang? Your brother? Toph? Or even you? You can't waste the gifts of the spirits on me." Katara answered, "Yeah I guess you right."

Zuko let go of her hand as she returned the amulet to her neck. Zuko spoke up again, "It's the right choice. You can never know when you might need it but when you realize you do need it; it will hit you…like lightning."

Just then a bolt of lightning strikes the watch tower.

* * *

**AN: Don't you guys love cliffhangers? I'll just leave it there so you guys can guess where I'm heading next with this story. Hopefully you guys are enjoying yourself on this little joy ride but either way thanks for the reviews and support. Next chapter will most likely come out this Friday. Well until next time my fellow readers.**

**Lines taken from "The Crossroads of Destiny" and the Love Amongst the Dragon stuff I looked up online.**


	20. The Storm

**AN: Okay so I know I said Friday but what the hell. Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls welcome back to the show. Now on with the show.**

* * *

As the lightning strike the watch tower everything happen in flash. As the tower began to fall Zuko grabbed Katara before jumping out the side and landing on the ground below. Everyone was scrambling around to get out of the storm. Lightning bolts after lightning bolts were striking the grounds around them. Zuko dragged Katara behind him to her friends who were taking shelter in a house. As they got there Sokka was looking at the multiple lightning bolts hitting the ground around them.

"Why is the lightning striking the ground all around us?" Sokka yelled out. The lead nomad spoke up, "Most likely the strike of electrical out-put is being attracted to the rare metal minerals in the earth below causing it to conduct the lightning all around us."

Everyone was looking wide eye at the nomad. The nomad looks around nervously, "Err….I mean the universe man." Everyone just stood there when a loud scream was herd coming from the outside. They all made their way to the window to see some of the kids stuck outside, lightning hitting the ground around them. Without even thinking Zuko ran out.

Just as another lightning bolt was about to hit Zuko raised his fingers over the children drawing the lightning in to his arm. '_Up down up out'_ he thought to himself as he redirected the blast. Everyone watching was amazed at the feet that Zuko just performed. The kids just stood there in awe of the prince. He turned to them, "Get out of here!" he shouted over the winds. They all ran to the nearest building. Just as Zuko turned to get out of there himself another bolt came towards him but before he could react Iroh came and redirected it himself.

Zuko turned to his uncle, "It's a good thing you taught me how to redirect lightning." Iroh began to laugh, "Who would've thought we be getting this type of weather out here." Just as both of them were starting to laugh another bolt came between them. From there the universe was giving them all they got. Both of the fire benders were using all their skills to redirect the lightning.

All the villagers watch as the two skillfully redirected the lightning back into the sky. Aang and his friends were in awe of the scene that was playing before them. Sokka was the one that broke the silence. "They're fighting lightning… and winning." All they could do was nod their heads in agreement.

Both of the fire benders was running low on energy. They both knew that their bodies couldn't take anymore. Just then a bolt stroke the ground next to Iroh knocking him out. Zuko was about to run to him when he saw Jee come out to grab the old general. Jee turned to face Zuko, "Don't worry I got him" and carried the man to the house the Avatar and friends were. As more lightning came Zuko did his best to redirect them all.

Jee was trying to get Iroh to wake up as the rest still look in awe at Zuko redirecting the lightning on his own. "There's a lot of lightning out there isn't there" Toph said as they stayed in silence. Just as soon as it happen Iroh was beginning to wake up. "What happened?" he asked. Sokka answered, "You got knocked out from the blast of lightning…oh and Zuko still fighting the lightning." Iroh began to lay back down, "That's good…wait WHAT?" he shouted. He stood up and made his way to the window. And there he could see it all.

Zuko body started to ache. Using this much energy was dangerous and he knew one false move could mean the difference between life and death. As he stretched his fingers out to release the lightning within he was striked again. His mind went blank as he now had two lightning bolts in him trying to get out. As he raised his other hand to release them another bolt of lightning hit him. This much energy was too much on his body. He didn't even have the strength to stay up. With all that power brought him to his knees. The electricity was circulating within him and he felt his body going numb. He knew if he didn't get rid of all of this energy he would surly die. In one last attempt he brought his hand in front of him and just as he was about to release the lightning. A bright blue bolt of lightning collided with his hand fusing itself with the other bolts within him.

Zuko head was spinning, he couldn't keep his eyes open. And just as the blackness overcame him he could faintly hear the shouts of his uncle and men shouting, "Zuko!"

* * *

**AN: Just a warning for you guys I'm not a scientist. That being said everything that was said about the multiple lightning bolts hitting in the same area is most likely false. It's just something to keep the plot going. **

**So what did you guys think? Let me know and thanks for the reviews. Until next time my fellow readers.**


	21. The Lightning

**AN: Not sure if I said this before but I just want to thank all you readers out there that take the time to both read and write a comment for this story. It's mostly you guys that keep the story going. Well with that out of the way…on with the show.**

* * *

Zuko faded in and out of conciseness for the rest of the night. Before he even woke up he heard whispers from what he thought was his uncle and Jee. But just as the sun reached the highest point in the sky did his inner fire wake him up.

Zuko awoke to his uncle to sitting to his right, and to his left he noticed that Katara just walked in. Zuko made an attempt to sit up but was immediately stopped by Iroh. "Just relax prince Zuko." Zuko laid back down, "What happen?" he asked. Katara was the one that answered, "You got shot by lightning." Zuko looked around to see if anyone else was here, "How long was I out?" he asked. "Only for the night my nephew," said Iroh. Zuko nodded and even though Iroh and Katara told him to stay down every fiber in his body told him to get up. He sat up abruptly; throwing his legs over the edge and began making his way out of the barn.

Katara stopped right in front of the door leading out, "What do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily. Zuko stood in front of her, "I don't know why but for some reason I feel great," he explained to her, "I feel _'charged'_." With that Zuko walked past her and into the open court yard. Zuko took in a deep breath and started doing some basic fire bending techniques. For some reason he felt the flames were stronger than before; with every strike he felt more power was going in than he was giving.

He was too busy to notice the others coming out to see him up and moving about. Jee made his way to the old general. "General Iroh is it just me or does his flames seem stronger?" Jee asked. Iroh began to nod his head in agreement, "Yes it seems the lightning did something to his inner chi." Jee looked in disbelief at Iroh, "Is that possible?" Iroh shook his head, "I'm not sure. This type of thing never happened before."

While the two were conversing the Avatar and his friends stood and watch the fire dance around Zuko each in awe. Then a thought occurred in Zuko's mind. He closed his eyes and using his memory he slowly gather the energy around him. Circling his arms like he was shown he could feel the sparks crackling at his fingertips. As he felt the energy finally built up he extended his fingers to the sky and release the all the energy. As he open his eyes he looked around to see everyone eyes wide open and mouths gaping. Zuko looked to his uncle and Jee.

"How was that?" he asked him. Iroh was stuttering his words, "Zuko…you…just shot…" Iroh just kept repeating those words. Zuko looked to Jee who had the same expression written on his face. Sokka was the one that broke the news, "Zuko you just shot…_red_ lightning!"

* * *

**AN: Well that was short but I've been writing a lot of long ones so here it is. Also what do you guys think of the red lightning? Leave a comment below. Until next time my fellow readers.**


	22. I got nothing

**AN: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back, sorry this was late I've been busy. Now on with the show.**

* * *

Zuko couldn't believe his ears, "Red lightning? Is that even possible?" he turned to his uncle. Iroh just stood there still stuttering out nonsense. Zuko just stood there waiting for an answer. It took a few seconds for the old general to regain himself. He stepped forward closer to his nephew before answering, "Zuko I know that most of you people think I know the answer to everything that has to do about life, that I give an ancient proverb that could explain everything; but for once… I got nothing." Everyone stayed where they were; all still surprise at the power they just saw.

Where out of nowhere the lead nomad spoke up, "Someone should check his chi's," all turned to look at him as he continued on, "The electricity may have super 'charge' his chi's giving him more energy to release into the blast." Again all stood there gaping at the lead nomad. Jee walked up to the nomad and began studying him. After a few seconds Jee grabbed the hat off him. "Ha I thought I recognize you," everyone was now looking at Jee, "Lt. Chong of the 52 scientific division."

"WHAT?" Sokka yelled at the top of his voice. Chong just stood there before answering, "Alright you caught us we're not 'hippies' well except for Moku he really is a hippie." Everyone looks to Moku who starts to wave. Sokka began to walk up to Chong, "So all this time you were just fire nation spies!" he yelled at him. "No we were discharged after one of our war machines malfunctioned and killed the commanding officer. But instead of living in the fire nation we decided to travel the world instead. But we disguise ourselves as nomads so no one would ever know." Sokka was still standing there, "So all that time in the cave you were just acting stupid?" he asked him. Lilly stepped forward, "Yep."

To this Sokka slapped his forehead. Everyone just stood there in silence until Katara spoke up, "Well might as well check and see if what he said is right." Everyone nodded and they went back into the barn. Zuko removed his shirt and laid back down on the cot while Katara took out her water and began to move the water around the body sensing all the chi, after a few moments she removed her hands, "Yep there's something going on with his chi." Iroh stepped up, "Is there anything else wrong with it." Katara shook her head, "Nothing I can see. It seems that the chi is more…flowing than other chi's I've seen."

"Is it permanent?" asked Iroh. Katara shook her head, "I have no idea."

* * *

The sun was beginning to reach its highest peak when the gaang decided to leave. Katara wanted to stay and make sure that there was nothing else wrong with Zuko but after sometime she decided he was fine. One by one each made their way to the bison. Aang was the first to say his good-bye to the Prince. "Until next time sifu hotman." The young monk bowing to his former enemy and said enemy bowing back while rolling his eyes. Toph came next and punched him in the arm and he slapped his hands hard behind her shoulders, she smiled and walked to Appa. Sokka gave him a knowing nod which Zuko returned before heading to the bison.

As they all gather onto Appa Katara stepped forward to Zuko. "Why don't you come with us," Zuko eyes widen at the invitation but she continued, "Aang could really use someone to teach him fire bending and we could use all the help we could get. I would ask your uncle but knowing him; now that your reunited he wouldn't want to be separated again." Zuko thought for a few moments to gather the right words to say.

"I appreciate the offer but I can't. These people gave me a home and they still need my help, I can't turn my back on them." She nodded and began to turn toward the bison when Zuko decided to speak up again, "But when you guys are done doing whatever you guys are doing and Aang is ready to learn you know where to find us." She gave him a slight bow and joined her friends on the bison's back. Before they took off Katara turned to face Zuko, "Just to let you know we're heading to Ba Sing Se, if you change your mind."

Zuko nodded and backed away to stand next to his uncle as they watch the group fly away. They stood in silence until Iroh spoke up, "This will not be the last time we see them Prince Zuko."

Zuko just stared at the fading image of the bison flying away, "I know."

* * *

**AN: Well again sorry that this was late. And also I feel like the story is going a little too slow so in the next few chapters things are going to pick up. So that means longer chapters and hopefully multiple days I can upload the next installments of the story. As always thanks for the reviews and support. Until next time my fellow readers.**


	23. Tales of Fire

**AN: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back. Time to get rolling. So on with the show.**

* * *

_Tales of the 'Spirits'_

Jee made it a task to walk around the perimeter of the village everyday just to make sure all is what it should be. He took great care in watching out for his new home. But deep down he knew this could never be home. Just as he was finishing his rounds he came upon the rest of the '_Spirits_' conversing around a fire.

"Hey Lt. take a seat," offered Shu. Jee sat right next to him as he look to all seven men, "It's funny last time we sat like this it was on our ship." There was a silence among them until the engineer spoke up, "I miss that old rust bucket. All the time I put into that ship fixing it and keeping it in shape, what a waste."

"At least we had some good times on that ship" said the cook. Everyone agreed.

"Remember when we landed at the southern air temple?" asked Shu. "How could we forget; could you believe that Zuko wanted us to actually climb up that mountain" said Shu. Jee spoke up, "I remember that you didn't even make it five feet before you fell down." Everyone started to laugh.

"I tell you what I don't miss though," Shu wrapped his arms around the cook's shoulders, "This guy's cooking." Everyone started to laugh again. The only man not laughing was the man on the right side.

"Hey, Isao come on say something. It's been three years and we haven't heard a single word come from your mouth" said Shu. Isao shrugged his shoulders. "Let him be silent if he wants as long as he's deadly" said Mamoru.

"So what do you guys think of this new place?" asked Hyosuke. Jee was the one that spoke first, "Well it's not home but to be honest I'm coming around to it."

"Same here" said the engineer. They all returned back to silence. They stayed like that until Mamoru spoke up, "Remember the storm?" he asked them. "Yeah I was almost killed if it wasn't for the Prince" said the helmsman. "To be honest I'm surprise at how much that kid changed over these last three years" said the engineer.

"He's got us this far. I say he can get us all the way back" said Jee.

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step," everyone turned to look at Isao, "Prince Zuko already took that first step all we can do is follow his lead."

They sat there taking in what Isao just said when Jee stood up, "To Prince Zuko." All stood up with him chanting, "To Prince Zuko."

* * *

_Tale of Iroh_

Iroh spent most of his time in the village drinking tea and entertaining the young children with tales from all over the world. The children seem to really enjoy the stories with the "Prince" and he continued to make stuff up as they went. But that day was a special day for him, he spent most of the day getting all the right stuff which included a basket some fruits and some candles.

He made his way to a nice secluded area with a tree on top of a hill. He knelt in front of the tree and started to place out the contents of the basket including a picture. He placed it in front of him and lit the candles. He stared at the picture for a few minutes.

"Happy birthday my son; I know I am early but I will explain later why that is." He looked back to the sun set before continuing,

"_Leaves from the vine _

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile, tiny shells _

_Drifting in the foam _

_Little soldier boy _

_Come marching home _

_Brave soldier boy _

_Comes marching home" _

He broke out in tears as he continues to watch the sun set.

* * *

_Tales of Zuko_

As the sun moved across the sky that afternoon all Zuko could think was how peaceful it is out in the country side. The Avatar and his friends left three days ago heading for Ba Sing Se. In all that time most of what Zuko could think of is the offer the water tribe girl told him.

"You could join us," repeated in his head over and over again. He couldn't help but think if what he did was right. "Maybe I should have gone with them," he muttered to himself as he kept walking. He was so lost in his thought that he didn't realize that he came to the home of Lee and Sela, but what was unusual was the cart in front of the house all packed up.

Zuko walked up and found Sela putting in one last box when she heard him behind her. "Oh Zuko. I was meaning to come find you." Zuko stood in front of her, "What is it and what's with the cart?" he asked her.

She gave him a sad look, "Do you remember my husband Gansu?" she asked him. Zuko nodded. "Well he found our older son, Sensu. But the only thing is he's too weak to travel back here. But Gansu found a nice piece of land out there, it's better than the land here so we've decided to move out there."

"What about Kai?" Zuko asked her. "She's too old to be traveling and I don't think she would ever leave this place." Zuko nodded, "How's Lee taking the news?" he asked. She took a deep breath before answering, "He's happy that we've found his brother; but is sad because we have to leave." Zuko looked back to the house, "I take it your leaving soon." She nodded.

Right then Lee came out with his wooden swords and saw before him his sword master. Tears started to swell in his eyes as he slowly walked to Zuko. Sela turned to head back inside to make sure nothing was left behind and to give the two time to say what might be their final good-byes. Lee stood before Zuko; with Zuko not knowing what to do but before he could react Lee started to hug him. Zuko was taken aback but soon regain his thoughts and hugged the kid back.

Zuko took a step back, "Here I have something for you." He pulled out a small knife with a brown cover. He handed it to him, "I was going to give this to you when we finished your training but now's better. Read the inscription" Lee pulled out the blade, "Made in Earth Kingdom." Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, "No the other side." Lee flipped the blade, "Always mind your surroundings." Lee looked up and gave one final bow to his master to which Zuko returned.

Sela reemerged from the home and walked up behind of Lee, "It's time." Lee nodded and took his seat next to his mother at the front of the cart. Zuko look to the both of them, "Keep up your training, and take care of your mother." Lee nodded and Zuko turned to look at Sela, "Thank you for all that you've done for me." Sela shook her head, "No we should be thanking you." Zuko nodded while taking a step back. With that Sela snapped the reigns and began their long journey to a new home.

Zuko stood there as they began to ride towards their new destination; he turned around to see the sun beginning to set. He stared at the sun while he whispered to himself, "Real peaceful."

* * *

**AN: Well that's a start. Well here's the first in a line of long chapters to come. Hopefully going to do another one this weekend but only time will tell. Thanks for the reviews and support. Until next time my fellow readers.**


	24. Pai Sho

**AN: ****Ladies and Gentlemen w****elcome back, now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender"**

* * *

As the sun started to make room for the moon to take its place Zuko found himself back at the barn ready to just let today pass and on with the future. But as he made his way to the barn he sees his uncle sitting on the porch, drinking his tea.

"Zuko," Zuko turned to face his uncle, "We need to talk." Zuko looked at the seriousness that is written all over his uncles face. "About what?" he asked him.

Iroh reached behind him and revealed a pai sho board. Zuko sat opposite of him. Iroh took a long sip of his tea before answering, "What can you tell me about the 'White Lotus'?"

* * *

_Wan Shi Tong Library _

As the Avatar and his friends began to search for information that could be used against the Fire nation; Katara had a sudden realization and turned around to find the Great Spirit about to take flight. "Excuse me can I ask you something?" The spirit turned its head, "What is it you seek?" he asked her.

"Well you see we have a friend who's a fire bender and for some reason he can shoot red lightning so I was wondering if you have any information on what might be happening to him." Wan Shi Tong turned to fully face Katara, "Red lightning you say? Wait right here." With that he took flight and began soaring to the levels below.

Sokka came up behind her, "What are you doing?" he asked her. She turned to look at her brother, "I'm seeing if there's anything on red lightning." Sokka gave her a questioning look, "Why?" he asked. Katara rolled her eyes before answering, "Because if Iroh doesn't know anything than where else would have the answer and don't tell me you're not the least bit curious about how Zuko can shoot red lightning when no one else can."

When she finished explaining to her brother Wan Shi Tong came from below and landed a good ten feet away. He walks up slowly before answering, "There is no record of any fire bender being able to produce _red_ lightning in this library," he stated, "But I would appreciate it if you were to write down exactly how he came by his power before you leave."

He turn to leave when Aang spoke up, "Is there anyone who would know?" he asked. The spirit snapped his head back to Aang, "ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY KNOWLEDGE?" he yelled. Aang put his arms up, "No of course not. But there has to be someone who knows."

"The only one who would know are the Dragons and they haven't been seen in a century." Before Aang can ask Wan Shi Tong took flight and flew back into the depths below.

"Well that went well," Sokka said sarcastically from the back.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you're the grand master of a secret organization that transcends the four nations and are dedicated to the works of philosophy and peace?" Zuko asked his uncle. His uncle nodded, "Yes. We work from the shadows to help keep the peace between the nations and to help the Avatar if he ever needed it." They sat in silence as Zuko took all that he's just heard before asking, "So why tell me this now?"

Iroh looked back toward the rising moon, "One meets his destiny often in the road he takes to avoid it."

Iroh turn to look back at Zuko, "I sense that we are coming to our crossroads of destiny and there is nothing we can do to avoid it." Zuko sat there mulling over the words he's just heard. "What should we do?" Zuko asked.

Iroh sigh before answering, "Hope that destiny will be kind to us, but also prepare for what may soon come to pass."

Zuko looked down to the board that lays in front of him before turning to the moon. He took a deep breath before he broke the silence.

"Don't worry uncle we've made it this far," he said as he took a sip of tea. As he kept looking out into the open sky he notice just how beautiful the moon is out there. As he sat there drinking his tea a thought cross his mind, _"What could possible go wrong?"_

Just as that thought cleared his mind he could feel a cold shiver going down his spine.

* * *

**AN: Well that's not a good sign. **

**Well here's the next chapter for you guys, sorry it's not that long but the next one will be. I want to also give you readers a heads up I'm going out of town this week and won't be able to write or update during that time so you are going to have to wait till at least a week for the next installment. **

**And trust me you do not want to miss the next chapter. **

**Also I just wanted to thank all of you readers out there, I checked the views and we're ****just shy of 10,000 views. I Have to admit I didn't see this coming; but that's besides the point. ****Thanks again for the reviews and the support. Until next time my fellow readers.**


	25. The old Dragon of the West

**AN: OH it's good to be back. Sorry I was gone so long but went on a nice retreat with my school and now I'm back and ready to write more and more for you guys.**

**WARNING: There will be a slight graphic violent scene and a character death. So please don't hate me.**

**So without further ado, Ladies and Gentlemen; boys and girls of all ages welcome back, now on with the show.**

* * *

The sun seem to rise slowly that day as Zuko made his way from the barn to the center of the town. A lot was going through his mind, the talk him and his uncle had last night was still etched into his mind with each step he took it became more and more clear. But that wasn't the only thought he had.

Before he fell asleep that night he felt a shiver going up and down his spine all night, at first he thought just a simple breeze but now it seem to come and go as it's pleases. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen… and soon.

Just as he climb to the top of the watch tower he sees Jee looking to the west with the telescope. Jee heard the squeak in the floor and turn to find Zuko there.

"Ah Zuko; I was just about to come get you." Zuko closed the few feet separating them and came to Jee's right side. "What did you find?" Zuko asked. Jee took a step to his left and motion Zuko to take a look. Zuko looked through and saw a giant black smoke coming from a few miles out. "Any idea what that is?" he asked Jee.

Jee shook his head, "Don't know but whatever it is it's been there for the last few hours." Zuko looked up from the telescope and looked with his own eyes. "What do you suggest we do Prince Zuko?" Jee asked.

Zuko took a deep breath, "Gather the men at the front gates. Send Shu, Isao, and Mamoru to scout up ahead while we get ready," Jee turn to leave when Zuko stopped him, "Also tell Gow and his men to be on high alert. We don't know what that thing is yet, I want to be prepared for the worse."

Jee bow and went to give the orders. Zuko stood there a little longer looking at the black smoke, again the icy chill return's running up and down his spine.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

Zuko made his way to the front gates to see that Jee was there and so was the rest of his men. He was half way there when Iroh stepped from the buildings and blocked his path. The look of pain and worry were written all over the old general's face.

"Uncle is something the matter?" Zuko asked him. Iroh put on a fake smile, "Yes everything is fine my nephew I just wanted to see you off." Without warning Iroh grabbed Zuko and embrace him into a big hug. "I love you my nephew." Zuko sigh and patted the old man on the back, "I love you too uncle."

With that Iroh let him go and Zuko made his way to his men. "What was that for?" asked the cook. Zuko mounted his ostrich horse and look back to Iroh standing in the middle of the road. "He just wanted to say good bye that's all."

With that Zuko snapped the reigns and began their short journey to the source of the smoke.

Iroh just stood there with a fake smile as he look up to the sky. It would rain later.

* * *

_15 minutes later_

Zuko and the rest of the 'spirits' were almost to the source of the smoke. Each of them wondered behind their mask's what would be on the other side of that hill. Zuko mind tried to stay focus on the mission but that feeling just kept coming back.

They came to the top of the hill to find the rest of the scout party there. Zuko look to see what looks like a locomotive. "Engineer," Zuko shouted. The engineer came forward. Zuko turned his blue face to face his yellow, "What is that?" he asked.

The Engineer looked over the machine in front of him. "By the looks of it it's one of the newer transport systems. They were still in the prototype phase last I've seen them but by the looks of it, it's just stopped for now."

Zuko nodded and turn to face the orange mask, "Shu any activities?" he asked. Shu shook his head, "None. No one went in and no one came out." Zuko looked back at the locomotive, "Alright let's check it out but be on alert." They all nodded and made their way to the iron horse below. They found the entrance open, after pairing up each went to search the iron beast.

_Twenty minutes later_

After a long search none of the men could find anything. Zuko and Jee was just departing the ramp when Jee spoke up, "Find anything?" he yelled. All the men shook their heads, "Not a thing."

"It's weird all the clothes and paperwork are still here but not a single soul on board," said the engineer. Zuko spoke up, "Did anyone find papers about their mission?" he said to the men. "Me and Shu found these," said Mamoru. He handed Zuko a scroll with the royal seal on it.

Zuko broke the seal and read the report. Just as he skimmed the last few lines Hyrosuke yelled and pointed east, "Prince Zuko look!" Zuko turned to look at the direction. His eyes widen as he saw thick black smoke coming from the village.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Zuko yelled as he ran to his stead and rode off as fast as he could leaving his men dumbfounded before they came to their senses and made haste to follow.

* * *

_Thirty minutes ago. At the village._

Iroh remained there until the dust finally settled from the men riding off. He turned and slowly made his way through the village. Just as he turned to head back to Kai's he looked up to see how the clouds were starting to form for the storm to come.

He was still looking up when his eyes widen when he saw a giant fire ball through the sky heading for town. He look to see where it would hit and alas it hit's the watchtower.

Iroh ran back to the barn as fast as he could. "KAI! KAI! KAI!" he yelled as made his way into the home. But no one answered, he ran back to the village as fast as he could only to see more fire balls in the air and soldiers entering the perimeter.

As Iroh ran to the village center from the corner of his eyes he sees Gow fighting five fire benders that surrounds him. He notices the armor that they wore and immediately knew who they work for.

Before he was spotted he grabbed a cloak and cover himself so he wouldn't be notice. He saw all of the villager being gather at the center and blended with them to avoid suspicion. Upon the platform he saw a soldier take out a scroll and began to read, "By order of Fire Lord Ozai; the traitors of the royal family; Former Prince Zuko and former General Iroh are to be broth forth and sentenced. We know that at least one of the traitors are here."

From the crowd Lu spoke up, "Why in the name of the Earth King would we harbor two fire nation scum?" he yelled. The soldier shot a fire wave above the crowds head and all ducked to avoid the blast.

"Silence you worthless swine," he turned to one of his men, "Bring me the prisoner." Just then two more soldiers came dragging Gow by the arms up to the platform along with his men. They turn so they all face the crowd. "Tell us what we want and we will return your people back to you." The all remained silence.

"We won't tell you bastards anything," said Gow. The captain turn to face him, "You will…" but before he could finish Gow spit right in his face. "You pathetic little…" he moved to strike but was stopped by a female voice, "That's enough Captain."

Iroh eyes widen at the voice he's just heard. He turns his head in the direction of the voice and his fears are confirmed. There he sees three girls riding mongoose dragons enter the town.

"Princess Azula," the captain said as he bowed, "What are you doing here?" he asked. Azula dismounted and walked up onto the stage, "We were getting tired of waiting. So I decided it would go faster if I came in."

The captain bowed and got off the stage leaving Azula and the guards holding Gow. She turns to face Gow, "You know this would go a lot easier if you tell me what I want."

Gow looks her in the eye before answering, "Go to hell." Azula stood up and walked to a soldier holding Gow's hammers. She takes one, "Well these are quite nice, and I suppose it would be useful in the hands of an earth bender. But let's see what a fire bender can do with it."

She nodded her head and the two guards brought Gow forward when two more guards came up and grabbed his legs. "Last chance where are the traitors?" she asked. Gow turned and spat at her feet. "Gag him." The guards tied a cloth around his mouth.

Azula raised the hammer above her head and slammed it right down into Gow's knee. He cried out in pain as she raised the hammer again. This time she turns to the crowd, "Tell me where the traitors are!" she yelled. Gow manage to loosen the gag, "No surrender!" he yelled.

All the crowd looked in fear of the fire princess but remained silent. She turned to Gow again and slammed the hammer down into his other knee. Again Gow cried out in pain but soon passed out because of it.

Azula drops the hammer an turns to face the crowd once more. "I will ask you one more time. Where are the traitors?" she yelled. Again the crowd remained silence. She raised her left hand and summoned her blue fire and aimed it right for a family in the front. Iroh couldn't take it anymore.

"I am here!" he yelled. Azula look to find her uncle walking forward toward the stage. "Uncle? I thought I killed you in that dump of a village." Iroh got on the stage to face Azula, "You thought wrong my dear." Before he could react Ty Lee came from behind him and with a short few jab's he was down.

Azula stood over him, "So much for being the pride of the Fire Nation," she kneel down beside him, "Now where is my useless brother?" she asked. Iroh look at her, "I don't know we separated weeks ago, he could be anywhere." She stood up, nodded to Ty Lee who in turn knocked the old man out completely.

"Well what now?" asked Mai. Azula turn to the captain, "Take the crowd and put them in the biggest building this forsaken village has and wait for my orders." The captain bowed and started to shout orders that the soldier's started to follow. Everyone in the crowd was being herded into the biggest building they have.

"What about him?" Mai asked pointing to Iroh. Azula turned to face her uncle, "Put him somewhere over there. I'll be up shortly." She pointed to the barn at the edge of town.

Azula walked to find all the villagers were put in one giant building. She turned to the captain, "Burn it." And she walked away as her men set the building on fire.

* * *

_Present time_

"Come on faster. Faster," Zuko thought as his stead rushed back to the village. His men were close behind but Zuko couldn't wait he had to get back.

All he saw when he came to the entrance of the village was flame and smoke. He dismounted and ran toward the town's center. "KAI? LO? MIN? LU? GOW? ANYBODY?" he yelled at the top of his voice. There he notice not far from where he was four soldiers guarding the big barn. Zuko ran at them drawing his blades as he made his way there.

The guards immediately spot him and begin to blast him. Zuko ducked and rolled and dodge every blast that came his way. When he came in close quarters with them he struck.

The soldier on the right punched right at him, but sliced the flame in half with his left sword, brought his other blade up and slash across the soldier's chest.

The other guard came with his sword and brought it above his head to slash down. Zuko used his right blade to block the oncoming blade, using the left to stab him in the chest.

The third guard came and knocked the swords from his hands. The guard start to lash out all the flame he's got but Zuko was able to dodge each attack and counter with his own fire. Zuko dropped to his hands and using his legs brought a flame full kick to the man's face.

The last guard took a defensive stance against the mask man. He blasted him but Zuko grabbed his fist, slowly crushing it bringing the guard to his knees. Zuko brought his free hand to the man's face and covered it, Zuko took one breath and flames left his palms into the face of the soldier.

Zuko dropped the body and ran to the door just as the rest of his men arrived. With their combine strength they were able to unblock the door and let everyone out. One by one the families came running out.

"Jee do a head count!" Zuko yelled. There he saw Gow being dragged out by some of his men. Zuko ran to them, "Gow. Where is my Uncle?" he asked. Gow was coughing so much he couldn't form a sentence, but instead pointed to Kai's barn. Zuko stood up and ran as fast as he can to the barn.

* * *

Iroh awoke to find himself inside the barn. He went to the entrance but found it was blocked from the outside, the same for all the windows and hatches. But that was the least of his worries. For dead center in the barn was barrels, he walk towards them. As he inspected them he heard a ticking noise coming from them, he read the inscription on the barrel, "Blasting jelly?" His eyes widen as he noticed the ticking starting to slow.

Iroh took a deep breath, walked over to his bunk and pulled out a picture of his son from his bag. He walked to the fire place near the back of the barn.

There he sat down, looked at the portrait of his son and said, "I will see you soon… my son." He hears the faint yelling of "Uncle" but he knows it's too late.

He closed his eyes and let the heat of his element consume him.

* * *

Zuko was running at a full sprint toward the barn. He kept thinking, "Faster." Just as he came to the house he yells, "Uncle."

He was no more than ten feet when the barn exploded. He felt the force of the blast punch him across the chest, throwing him in the air ten feet away. As Zuko rose from the dirt he sees the flame consumes the barn.

"Uncle. Uncle. UNCLE!" he yelled as he forces himself to stand. Every muscle in his body protesting but he pushed through it. He began to run toward the inferno but was stopped by Jee and Shu. "No Prince Zuko," Jee tried to explain, "There's nothing we can do for him." They held him back as he struggles to break loose from there grips.

They couldn't hold him any longer so Jee did the only thing he could think of. He takes the hilt of his sword and strikes the back of Zuko's head knocking him out. Jee grabbed his body before it fell. Putting him over his shoulder he turned to Shu, "We got to get out of here."

* * *

Zuko's body felt like hell; every muscle in his body cried out in agony as he got up from his bed. He brought his hands to his head and that's when the events of yesterday came swarming back. He stood abruptly and ran to the door. From there he sees the burnt remains of the Barn.

He sees all of his men out there standing in the rain, in front of the burnt remains and slowly makes his way to them. Shu turns around and notice the bandage Prince making his way to them. He turns to tell Jee but Jee already sees him. Jee steps aside so Zuko can see what remains.

"Everything was burned. Nothing could have survived the blast," Jee said. "But we found out who was behind the attack though. It was…" he begin to say but was cut off.

"Azula," Zuko said. Jee nodded his head. Zuko took a step forward as they all remained in silence, listening to the winds blow across the ruins of the village. As the winds blew across the ruins Zuko could faintly hear words being sung. He heard in his uncle's voice,

"_Leaves from the vine _

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile, tiny shells _

_Drifting in the foam _

_Little soldier boy _

_Come marching home _

_Brave soldier boy _

_Comes marching home."_

As Zuko stood there an unnatural feeling came over him. His vision began to blur and the place started to spin. As the darkness started to take control over his mind he could faintly hear, "_Come find me_." Letting the darkness take hold.

Zuko's body fell to the ground. Jee and the men rush to the princes side each surrounding him. "Prince Zuko," Jee shakes Zuko's shoulders, "Zuko."

"He's burning up," said the cook. "Get him inside quick," yelled Jee.

* * *

**AN: And that's where I think I'll end it for today. That was a longest chapter I've ever written.**

**Now I know what you guys are thinking, how could I do that? I'm sorry but it had to be done, in order for this idea to keep going it had to happen. I hope this won't detract you guys from the story. From here my friends the plot is really going to get going. So hopefully you'll stick with me to the end. Thanks for the reviews and the support.**

**Until next time my fellow readers.**


	26. Face of the Past

**AN: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back. Now on with the show.**

**I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender"**

* * *

Darkness. Darkness surrounded him his whole life but now it's different. As Zuko open his eyes all he could see was black. Every time he tries to move his body aches in pain. He see's flashes of faces; all too blurry to make out. The room was always spinning around and out of his control, like his ship during rough seas.

But from the darkness he sees a light; not bright but just enough to see. He forces his legs to move forward and it obeys. As he slowly makes his way to the light his surroundings become clearer; just when he reaches the lights he notices that he's in a steel corridor, taking one last look around he notices that he's still wearing his black clothes and that something about this place strikes up his memories. Looking back toward the light he enters.

* * *

"How is he doing Kai?" asked Jee. Kai finish wiping off the sweat on Zuko's forehead before turning around, "Not too good. His fever is escalating."

Jee sat next to Zuko's unconscious body, "Hang in there kid."

* * *

Zuko eye's adjusted to the light, but that's not the only sense that was adjusting. As his vision became clearer so did his other senses. The sound of waves hitting the metal of the ship and the smell of salt filled the air. Zuko looked around and it suddenly occurs to him where he is.

"I'm on my ship?" he said out loud.

"Of course you are," an unknown voice shouted. Zuko turned around as his eyes widen at the sight before him.

Before him stands himself, dressed in his red fire nation armor, bald with his ponytail, and that scar staring right at him. Zuko stood there not knowing what to do. "Look like you've seen a ghost," his old self said prideful like. "This isn't happening," Zuko said.

"Oh but it is," said the younger Zuko getting into a fighting stance. "I don't have time for this," said Zuko. The younger Zuko smiled, "We've got all the time in the world." With that he send a giant fire ball right at Zuko.

* * *

"Jee get in here!" shouted Kai. "What is it?" Jee shouted as he ran in. "Look at the flames."

As Jee looks around all the candles are flickering on and off, swaying from side to side, rising and falling with each breath.

"What's going on in his mind?" Jee said.

* * *

Zuko was able to dodge every single blast that came his way. 'Was I really this predictable?' he thought to himself. He could tell his younger self was starting to get weary. Just then his younger self produced two fire daggers. "Well haven't seen those in a while."

"Shut up!" yelled his younger self. He came at Zuko with all the fury that he had left but each strike Zuko was able to dodge each one. With each strike Zuko was waiting for the right moment to strike. When he notice his younger self stepped too far to his left, he made his move. He ducked under his opponent's dagger and using his leg kicks a fire arc toward his younger self legs causing him to trip.

Zuko stood above his younger self; with the look of anger written all over his young face. "How?" his younger self asked bitterly. Zuko smiles, "You forgot your basics." He outstretch his hand toward his younger self offering him some help.

His younger self stared at the hand, he slowly reaches out for it, but just as he was about to make contact he slapped the hand away from him. Then he kicked Zuko a few feet away from him. Using his fire creates a fire cyclone; Zuko shields his eyes, ready for the attack; but it never came. When the flame disperse his younger self was gone.

Zuko stared at the scorched marks left where his younger self was standing, "Was I always this arrogant?" he said to himself. He notice that the ship was coming to a slow, he made his way to the bow of the ship to see the outlines of the shore. Noticing the distance closing in; he made his way below deck waiting for them to land.

As he felt the ship come to a full stop he waited, waited, and waited. It felt like hours until the ramp finally dropped revealing the sun light and the bare land before him. He made his way out of his ship, when he reached the end of the beach he looks back upon his ship to see the ramp retracted and the ship beginning to go back into the sea. Just as he was about to turn he hears the screeching of metal coming from his ship. He turns back to see his ship slowly sink back to the water grave from wince it came. As tears slowly filled his eyes he turned back and began to walk.

Toward the unknown.

* * *

**AN: So any guess where he is? **

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I plan to keep writing over this weekend I just wanted to give you guys a taste of what's to come in these next two or three chapters. So as always; thanks for the reviews and support. **

**Until next time my fellow readers.**


	27. Scars of the Present

**AN: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back. Now on with the show.**

* * *

Jee stood there looking at Zuko's still body. The flames surrounding him started to calm down, moving with each breath he takes. Jee just stands by the widow, feeling helpless not being able to do anything about what is happening to the young man.

"Wonder what he's thinking now?"

* * *

Zuko walked for what felt like hours; deeper into the unknown wasteland. Walking at a slow pace he look up to see the sky, he also notice that the sun didn't move at all since he left the ship. Zuko was starting to feel the effects of his last fight starting to kick in as he kept walking.

Every muscle in his body was crying in pain, he wanted nothing more than to lay down and fall asleep; but a voice in the back of his head tells him, "Get out of there."

He tried to comply with the voice but the darkness is slowly closing in on him. Just as he was about to give in, he notice what looked like a village in the horizon. "Thank Agni," he said to himself as he picked up his speed toward the village.

Upon entering he notice the state that the village was in, most of the building were burned, also upon the wreckage was bodies that were burned beyond recognition. The smell of burning flesh still linger in the air. A smell all too familiar with Zuko. His eyes widened when he came to what would have been the town's center when he sees the remains of the watch tower.

"I'm in the village," he said to himself. As he went over to the remains of the tower he couldn't help but feel sick about the way the village was attacked and how he couldn't do anything about it. He turned around and started to head for Kai's home.

When he got there, there was no one in sight. With disappointment written all over his face he headed back for the town center. As he reached the center he began to make his way out of town when it hit him. He looked all around and all the buildings were fixed, even the burnt bodies were gone. His eyes couldn't believe it.

"Okay this is starting to get weird," he told himself. Just then a chill ran up his spine. "Not again," he thought to himself as he turned around to face the newly constructed watchtower and upon the watchtower he looked up and saw in horror.

He saw lone figure on the roof of the watch tower; with the sun at his back causing him to look like a silhouette against the bright sun. He looked at the figure with his arms crossed and saw through the brightness his demonic mask. His eyes widen at the sight of the grinning blue mask.

"You!" Zuko shouted at the Blue Spirit. The Spirit nodded and jumped down from the watchtower, rolling when he hit the ground and close the space between them, standing a good ten feet from each other.

"I don't have time for this," Zuko said. He brought up his fist to blast him but nothing happened. He punched his hand out again but nothing happen. "You got to be kidding me." The Spirit drew his swords and got into a stance.

Zuko stood there, "Wish I had my swords," he thought to himself. He then felt something being fasten to his back. When he turned his head over he saw the hilts of his swords. "Well that was convenient," he said as he drew his swords.

They both stood there, with their swords drawn ready for the other to make the first move. Zuko decided he's waited long enough; he closed the distance and slashed his swords to both sides. The Spirit used his swords to block. The sound of metal on metal echoed for miles.

* * *

"Jee! It's happening again!" yelled the cook. Jee ran in to see the fire dancing wild across the room as before.

Jee went to Zuko side again, "Agni, what the hell is going on in there?"

* * *

No matter what Zuko did the Spirit seem to keep up with him on par. Every slash he made his counterpart was able to block it with ease and vice versa. Many times when they were fighting Zuko tried to use his fire to get an edge on his opponent but each attempt failed, giving his counterpart and opening each time but Zuko quickly blocked each move.

Zuko then brought his left blade and sliced across his opponent's right arm causing him to drop his sword. The Spirit took a step back switching his left sword to his right hand as he used his now free left one to grab the wound upon his right arm. Then the Spirit tore off the fabric surrounding his wound, revealing his bare flesh. Zuko saw scars running all along the arm.

"What the hell?" he thought to himself. The Spirit picked up the fallen sword and resumed his stance. "Okay new plan," he thought to himself.

So he tried a new strategy, he swung both his swords at the same time with more force than were necessary. When their blades collided Zuko pushed them all to the side, when they separated Zuko spun around bring up his foot and collided with The Spirits mask. The force was enough to rip the mask from his face and landed a few feet away.

Zuko look to The Spirit who had his back turned. As he turned around Zuko's eyes widen at the face beneath the mask. It was his face, yet not his face. His scar was still there, but not only that his entire face was filled with scars.

'And I thought I looked bad after my ship exploded,' he thought to himself. "What happened to you?" Zuko asked him. His other self-looked right into his eyes before answering, "Not all scars are seen."

His other self-took his stance, ready for another attack. Zuko complied with his wishes. And once more they were at it again, steel on steel. But this time was different. Zuko couldn't stop looking at all the scars he had across his face. But after a few moments Zuko decided that this was enough. With what strength he had left he knocked his other self's blades from his hands and knocked him on the ground.

Zuko stood above him with his swords crossed around his other self's throat. "Yield," he said to his fallen self. His fallen self-nodded; Zuko seethed his swords and offer his hand to his fallen self. His other self-took the hand and was helped up.

"Now I'm only going to ask you this one time," he said, "Where the hell am I?" Zuko asked. His other self-shook his head, "That is not my place to tell you." His other self-looked to his right to find his mask a few feet away, he raised his hand and after a short second the mask flew back to him. After grabbing it midair he tied the mask back on, he turn to face Zuko.

"Follow the light to the door. Once you're through find the master, he'll tell you where to go from there."

Before Zuko could ask his other self-turned into smoke before his eyes and was carried away by the wind. Next thing Zuko knew it was nighttime, it was pitch black. Zuko raised his hand and produce a flame.

"Oh now you work," he said to himself. He then notice that his flame was pointing to the west. He turned to his right and notice it was still pointing the way it was before. "Well I guess he said follow the light." So he turned around and started to head in the direction his flame was guiding him to. After a short while he came to the home of Sela and Lee. There he stood before the entrance to the home.

"Well might as well get this over with," he said to himself. He open the door to find a blinding white light illuminating from it. He took a deep breath and he steeped in.

To his next challenge.

* * *

**AN: Well there's another chapter for you guys. Hope you're enjoying it so far. Thanks for the reviews and support.**

**Until next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
